Just A Bet Or Something More?
by Cenaforever1028
Summary: Emily is a new WWE Diva. She can't stand Randy Orton. She gets paired in a storyline with him, right when he makes a bet with Ted and Cody to get her to sleep with him. What will happened will Randy fall in love? Or just use her?
1. The Bet

My name is Emily I'm 24. I'm a brunette with blue eyes. I've been with the WWE for about four months now. I've loved the WWE ever since I was little. I'm sitting in the back waiting for my match to begin. From the table I'm sitting at I can see Randy Orton and Legacy. Randy is such an asshole. He is the most arrogant man I've ever met. Oh god he's looking at me thank god it's time for my match.

Randy was looking at Emily he thought she was beautiful. He knew she would never talk to him because of his reputation and how he acted. He watched her get up and walk through the curtain.

"Randy, hey earth to Randy." Cody said. "Do you like that Emily chick or something?" Randy had to make up an excuse quickly.

"Hell no I was just thinking about what she'd be like in the sack."

"Like you'd even be able to get her up to your room." "In case you haven't noticed she hates you."

"I'd have her up in my room within a month." Randy said.

"Care to make a bet of it?" Cody said.

"Just name how much."

Cody turned around and tapped Ted on the shoulder. "Hey you wanna get in on this to?"

"In on what?" Ted asked.

"I'm betting Randy that he can't get that Emily chick in bed."

"Yeah Randy you don't stand a chance." Ted said.

"Should we say $500 from each of us?" Cody said to Ted.

"Sounds good to me." Ted said.

"That's it only $1000 says I can't get her to sleep with me." "You guys are on." They shook hands.

Emily won her match she had faced Jillian she had only lost one match since signing with the WWE. She was on her way to the back when she got a note from a crew member.

Meet Vince Mcmahon in his office in ten minutes.

Emily was nervous she had never personally met Vince Mcmahon before. She went to his office and knocked. Vince told her to come in and sit down.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Mcmahon."

"Nice to meet you to Emily." "Emily I'd like to put you in a storyline."

"A storyline?" Emily said surprised.

"I think you have a lot of potential and I want to see what you can do with it." "Your partners in the storyline should be hear any second." There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Vince said. In walked Randy Orton and Legacy. "Randy you will be in a storyline with Emily, she will be playing your girlfriend." Randy, Ted and Cody had to struggle not to laugh. "Here is the script." They each took one. "See you all next week."

Emily was in the divas locker room getting ready to leave she was talking to Mickie. "Mickie I don't want to do a storyline with Randy." "I can't stand him."

"I know Emily but think of it as a way to better your career." "I know Randy's a jerk but you can't tell me there's not at least one thing about him you find attractive."

"What Mickie no!"

"Not one little thing?" "He has pretty eyes." Emily said blushing slightly.

Emily was putting her bags in her car. Randy walked up behind her.

"Hi Emily." She turned around to face him.

"Hi Randy." She said just wanting to leave.

"Listen Emily I figured since we're going to be working together, maybe we could go out to dinner and get to know each other better."

"No." She said.

"Why?" He asked disappointed.

"You are the most arrogant, self centered man on the planet, I'll work with you because I have no choice but other then that leave me alone." She got her car and left.

If you want more chapters review, no reviews no chapter 2


	2. A Chance

Emily just arrived at her hotel room. She was tired from the flight. She went straight to sleep. She woke up several hours later. It was still daylight but the sun was just starting to set. She decided to go outside for some air. When she got outside she was amazed at how beautiful the sky looked. It was a pretty mixture of purple and pink. She was sitting on the ledge when someone sat down next to her. It was Randy.

"Beautiful sky isn't it?" Randy said. Emily looked over she had been lost in thought.

"Yes it is." Randy looked at Emily.

"Not half as beautiful as you though." He said smiling.

"Oh nice one Randy." She said annoyed. "Does that line work on all the girls or just bimbos?"

"It's not a line I mean it." She stood up.

"Yeah whatever." She started to walk away. He stood up.

"Emily why won't you just give me a chance?"

"We've been over this Randy but obviously you didn't listen to anything I said."

"I'm the most arrogant self centered man on the planet, right?"

"Exactly." She said.

"See I listen to you."

"Then listen to this, goodnight Randy." She walked back into the hotel. She went to Mickie's room to tell her what happened.

"I can't believe him, he thinks just because we're in a storyline together I'm gonna open my legs for him."

"Maybe he really likes you." Mickie said.

"Mickie how can you say that you know how he's treated half the women in the locker room."

"Maybe he's changed."

"I doubt it."

Emily decided to stop by the pool before she went to bed to relax.

Randy was talking on the phone to Cody. "She shot me down again."

"See Randy what did I tell you she hates you." "You sure you don't wanna call the bet off now and pay up."

"No way I'll get her." Randy said.

"Yeah, OK you sure you don't wanna go for drinks with me and Ted?"

"No I'm just gonna stop by the pool then I'm going to bed."

"Ok see you tomorrow." Randy headed down to the pool.

Emily got into the pool it was kind of late so she was all alone. The water surprisingly warm. She started swimming around. Randy came in and saw her. He didn't know why it bothered him so much but it was driving him nuts that Emily kept saying no. Randy very quietly got into the pool. Emily had, had her eyes closed she opened them.

"Ahhh! She screamed. "Jesus Randy you scared the hell out of me!"

"I'm sorry." He said.

"You followed me here didn't you? Emily asked.

"No I didn't know you were here I swear."

"Like I believe that."

"Come on Em why are you so mean to me."

"Oh don't tell me I've hurt the feelings of the almighty Randy Orton."

"I do have feelings believe it or not." Randy said swimming closer to Emily. "For someone whose supposed to be my "girlfriend" you're not very nice to me." "How are we ever gonna sell that kiss on Monday?"

"Kiss?" Emily said confused.

"Yes we have to kiss in the ring didn't you read the script?"

"Not yet, great we have to kiss."

"Couples generally do that you know."

"I know I just didn't think it would happen so soon."

"Would it actually be such a bad thing?"

"What?"

"Kissing me."

"I'm sure you're a good ki-" Emily stopped.

"What?" Randy said.

"Nothing." Emily said.

"You were about to say you're sure I'm a good kisser weren't you?"

"No!"

"Yes you were you know I think you're starting to like me."

"Well I'm not."

"Oh well let's see we're talking, you haven't left yet, not to mention I'm right up against you and you haven't told me to move." "Do you wanna test out the me being a good kisser theory?"

"No." Randy took his hand and brushed it acrossed Emily's cheek. She closed her eyes. She quickly opened them. "I've gotta go Randy." She said starting to swim to the side of the pool.

"Don't go come on Em I was just starting to have fun."

"I'm sorry I can't stay." She got out of the pool.

"Emily, come to dinner with me tomorrow night, please."

"I don't know Randy."

"Come on I wanna get to know you better and whether you wanna admit it or not you wanna get to know me better to. Emily laughed. "Oh my god you know how to laugh." Randy said. "You know you look sexy when you smile."

"I must be losing my mind, do you wanna meet in the hotel lobby after we do the show." Emily said.

"Yes see you then." After she walked away Randy smiled it had nothing to do with the bet he was just happy she said yes.


	3. The Date

Emily had just woken up. It was a few hours before they had to do the house show so she decided to go to the gym. She put on her workout clothes and headed down as she was rounding the corner. She could hear someone arguing on a cell phone. It was John Cena.

"Listen Liz you knew when and before we got married I'd be away from home a lot! "I don't put my career first." "What's that supposed to mean?" "Fine I'll talk to you later." "Bye." John had been married for six months it wasn't going so well and he wondered if he made a mistake. He turned around and saw Emily.

"Hi I'm sorry you had to hear that."

"Oh it's fine." Emily said.

"Your name is Emily right?"

"Yes it is, nice to meet you John."

"Same here." They shook hands.

"How are you liking it here?"

"It's great I love it."

"Has Vince got any plans for you yet?"

"He put me in a storyline with Randy Orton we start it Monday."

"Randy huh?" John said. "Tough break." "Listen I've gotta go but it nice talking to you." John said.

"Nice talking to you to." She walked into the gym and spotted Mickie on a treadmill she took the one next to her.

"Emily what's wrong?"

"I agreed go on a date with someone tonight but wondering if I should cancel or not."

"Who is he?"

"I can't tell you you'll laugh."

"No I won't come on who is it?"

"Randy." Emily said.

"Randy?" Mickie said surprised. "Randy Orton?" "I thought you hated him?"

"I did, I mean I do."

"Then why are you going out with him tonight?"

"So he'd shut the fuck up and stop asking me."

"Maybe." Mickie said. "Or maybe you like him." She said grinning.

"No I don't." Emily said defensively. "How could I like him, I don't like him, I can't like him."

"OK." Mickie said. "I still think you like him."

Emily stopped her treadmill. "I've gotta go get ready to leave for the arena." "See you there."

An Hour Later

Emily was in the locker room getting ready for her match. There was a knock on the door Mickie answer it. There was a man holding roses. Mickie took the roses and looked at the card.

"Those are pretty." Emily said. "Who sent them to you?"

"There not for me there for you." She said handing her the flowers. Emily opened the card.

Dear Emily,

I hope you like roses.

I can't wait for our date tonight.

Randy

"Aw that's so sweet." Emily said. "I knew it!" Mickie said. "You do like him."

"Shut up." Emily said walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Mickie asked.

"Nowhere I'll be back." Emily started looking for Randy's locker room when she found it she knocked. Cody answered.

"Hi Cody, is Randy here?"

"Yeah hold on one second." He shut the door and looked at Randy. "Um, Randy Emily wants to see you." Randy smirked and got up. He opened the door and closed behind him to talk to Emily.

"Hi Emily."

"Hi Randy." "I just wanted to thank you for the flowers."

"You're welcome."

"You didn't have to do that."

"I know I wanted to."

"I have to go my match is next but I'll see you later, right?" Emily said.

"Absolutely." Randy said. Randy went back in his locker room. "That's how it's done boys."

Emily went out for her match the crowd loved her she knew that would all change come Monday. She fought Beth Phoenix it was a hard victory but she managed to pull it off. She went in the back and took a shower. After that she went back to the hotel to get ready. She wore a beautiful blue dress. She went downstairs and sat at a table. After about five minutes she felt somebody staring at her.

"Wow you look beautiful." Randy said. Emily stood up.

"Thanks you look nice to."

"If you keep saying stuff like that I'm gonna start thinking you actually like me." Randy said.

"Oh don't worry I still don't."

"Are you ready to go?" Randy said.

"Yes."

They arrived at the restaurant got seated and ordered. "So Emily tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything." Randy said.

"That could take awhile."

"That's ok I have time." Emily told Randy where she grew up and stuff about childhood and teen years. She asked Randy the same questions he answered honestly. The food arrived.

"Randy if I ask you a question will you answer it honestly?"

"Sure."

"Why did you ask me out?" He knew he had to lie it made him feel guilty.

"I always thought you seemed like an interesting person, as it turns out I was right." They finished there meal and left.

Randy was walking Emily back to her room. They stopped in front of her door. "I had a really good time tonight Em."

"So did I." "You know you're the only person that calls me that."

"What?" Randy said.

"Em, you're the only person that calls me that, I like it, it's cute."

"Emily I'd really like to go out with you again."

"I'd like that to."

"Really?" Randy said.

"Yes really." She smiled at him he smiled back. He leaned in to kiss her. It didn't break for two minutes. "I should go to sleep we have an early flight tomorrow." Emily said.

"Ok." Randy said. "See you tomorrow."

"Ok bye."

"Bye Em." Emily went into her room. Randy walked to the elevator to go to his, as he did he realized he really liked Emily and he didn't know he could to through with the bet.


	4. The Newest Member Of Legacy

Emily decided to go to the arena early. She was nervous about tonight. It was Monday she started her storyline with Randy tonight. She was having breakfast with Mickie before she left.

"So how'd it go last night?" Mickie asked curiously.

"I actually had a really nice time." "Randy's a gentleman when he wants to be." "He's funny and easy to talk to." Emily grinned. He's a really, really good kisser."

"Oh he is, is he?" Mickie said smiling. "You like him."

"Ok if I say I like him will you shut up?"

"Yes."

"I like him." Emily said. "I'm worried though."

"About what?"

"I don't know if he likes me."

"Why don't you ask him?"

"I can't do that." "I have to go." Emily got out some money to pay for breakfast.

"I got it." A voice said from behind her. It was John Cena's voice. "I'll pay for breakfast for the two of you."

"No that's alright." Emily said.

"I insist really." John said.

"Ok thanks." Emily said. She got up and left for the arena.

Emily was in the ring all alone. She was practicing moves. After that she starting reading the script. She was nervous she never had to memorize lines before. She was saying her lines out loud. "I am the newest member of Legacy." She stopped reading and let out a sigh of frustration. She heard footsteps coming down the ramp. She looked over.

"Randy." "How did you know I was here?"

"I ran into Mickie in the hotel lobby, she told me where you were." He said getting in the ring. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming down here?" "I would've came with you."

"I figured you were to busy."

"I'm never to busy for you." He said smiling.

"I'm glad one of us can smile I'm so frustrated right now." Emily said.

"What's wrong Em?"

"I'm so nervous about night I've never done this whole script reading thing." "I'm afraid I'm gonna mess up my lines, I'm afraid I'm gonna forget to do something."

"It's ok Emily when I first had to do it I was nervous to." "The key is just go out there and have fun." "As long as you're having fun you won't even think about how nervous you are."

"I suppose you're right." She said doubtfully. Randy started tickling her she started laughing. "Randy." She said in-between laughs. "Randy stop it."

"Are you in a better mood now?" He said laughing.

"Yes I'm in a better mood." She said still laughing. "Just stop tickling me." He stopped.

"There's that sexy smile that turns me on." He said. He stepped closer to her. She guessed what he was going to do and kissed him. It started slow at first then progressed. Randy put his hands on the back of Emily's head. She put her hands on his back. When they broke they just stood there for a second staring at each other.

"You kissed me." Randy said surprised.

"We kissed last night."

"Yes but last night I kissed you."

"Oh sorry I won't kiss you anymore, you obviously don't like it." She said jokingly. Randy laughed.

"No I liked it you just surprised me that's all." "So do you still not like me?"

"Oh I completely hate your guts." Emily said jokingly. "No, honestly I'm starting to like you but I'm wondering if you feel the same way about me."

"I like you Emily a lot." She smiled.

"Hey I want to run an idea by you." Emily said. "Tell me if you think it's stupid." "You know how you do the RKO?"

"Yeah."

"Well I was thinking maybe you can teach me it and maybe when we team up in tag matches, there can be a point our matches where we hit it at the same time."

"That's an awesome idea Em." "Come stand in the middle of the ring and I'll teach you the greatest finishing move ever the RKO." Emily laughed and went and stood in the middle of the ring. After about fifteen tries she had it perfectly.

It was time to get ready for the show Emily and Randy were walking up the ramp. "Emily give me your cell phone." She handed it to him. He put his cell phone number in it. "Call me or text me anytime you want to." They went into the back. "I'll see you later and don't worry you're gonna be great out there." Randy said kissing Emily on the cheek before leaving.

Randy went into his locker room it was empty he went into the bathroom to wash his face. When he was drying his face off he looked in the mirror. He sighed and started talking to himself.

"Come on Randy get a grip." "You can't be falling for Emily she's just a bet."

He heard Ted and Cody come in.

"Randy are you in here?" Cody said.

"Yeah I'll be out in a second."

An Hour Later

Emily was having a match against Maryse the Diva's Champion if Emily won the match she got a shot at the championship in two weeks at Survivors Series. Emily hit Maryse with a ddt and got the pin. As she was celebrating Randy's music hit. He walked down to the ring very slowly staring at Emily. When he got in the ring Emily looked scared at first then a big smile stretched acrossed her face, Randy smirked. They walked to the center of the ring and hugged each other. The crowd immediately started booing. Emily got a microphone.

"I am the newest member of Legacy." Once again the crowd booed Emily waited for them to get quiet. "I now have a title shot at Survivors Series, as does my boyfriend Randy Orton." "We will be victorious at Survivors Series and soon we will rule the entire WWE Universe." Emily dropped the microphone and turned to face Randy. They kissed as they were kissing Randy stuck his tongue in Emily's mouth. This surprised her but she liked it and returned the gesture. Then they stood in the middle with there arms raised. When they got to the back Randy hugged Emily.

"Em you were so great out there I knew you could do it."

"You were right." Emily said. "Once I just relaxed and had fun all my nerves went away."

"Do you think the crowd bought our kiss?" She said smiling.

"Well they should've you stuck your tongue in my mouth." Emily gave Randy a playful smack on the arm.

"You did it first." She said. She hugged him. "Randy thank you for everything today I wouldn't of had the confidence if it wasn't for you."

Randy wrapped his arms around Emily as he held her he couldn't deny how right it felt. As he felt that feeling he tried to remind himself again that she was just a bet. The more time he spent with her the harder that was for him to remember.


	5. Survivors Series

It was now a day before Survivors Series. Emily and Randy had gone on several more dates. They had a good time on all of them. They were quickly coming the couple you love to hate on Raw. Randy was struggling with his feelings for Emily. He had come to a decision he was going to tell Ted and Cody that the bet was off. He didn't want to hurt Emily.

Emily was sleeping in her hotel room. The sound of her cell phone ringing woke her up. She groaned and reached for her phone.

"Hello?" She said tiredly.

"Hi Em, it's me, sorry were you sleeping?"

"Yeah I was."

"Do you want me to let you go?"

"No I'm awake now, what's up?"

"Do you wanna spend some time together today before the show?"

"Sure I have get ready give me an hour."

"Ok see you then beautiful."

Emily went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She was glad Randy called she was really beginning to love spending time with him. She got butterflies in her stomach whenever she was around him. After she finished getting ready. There was a knock at her door. She went to the door and opened it.

"Hey Randy." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Em, you ready."

"Yep." They were walking through the lobby.

"Emily do you like motorcycles?"

"I love motorcycles, I've always wanted to ride on one." Randy opened the door to go outside. Emily saw a motorcycle parked out front.

"Is that yours?" Emily said.

"No I just rented it for the day." "I have two of my own bikes back in St. Louis." "So you go for a ride?"

"Let's go." Emily said. They got on the bike and rode away.

For awhile they just rode around it was a beautiful sunny, warm day. They went to get some ice cream then stopped at a pond. They got off the bike and were sitting in the grass under a tree.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow night Randy?"

"A little bit." "Sheamus is pretty tough I've never fought him before." "You nervous about your match?" Randy asked.

"Yeah this is my first chance for a championship." Randy got a nervous look on his face. "What's a matter?" Emily asked.

"Emily I've been having a lot of fun with you." "When I'm not with you I think about you all the time." "I've been thinking I've been having so much fun playing your boyfriend on tv, maybe we could try it for real."

"Let me see if I heard you right." Emily said. "You want me to be your girlfriend on and off tv."

"Yes." Randy said. Emily leaned forward and kissed him. When it broke Randy smiled.

"So that means yes?" Randy asked.

"Yes." Emily said. Randy kissed her. Emily's cell phone started vibrating. She broke the kiss and checked it.

"Oh shit." Emily said. "The show starts in 20 minutes."

"That's impossible we haven't been here that long." Randy said. He looked at Emily's phone she was right they only had 20 minutes to get there. "Well I guess time got away from us let's go." Randy said.

They got on the bike and rode away. When they got back to the hotel Emily went to her room, got her bag and left. When she got to the arena she headed to the lock room.

"Where have you been?" Mickie asked. "You're late."

"I was with my new boyfriend." Emily said smiling.

"No way, Randy's your boyfriend now." Mickie said.

"Yep."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"I wish my tag team partners love life was going as well yours."

"I know the last time I talked to John him and Liz were having problems." Emily said.

"They're getting a divorce." Mickie said.

"Oh poor John he must be heartbroken." Emily said. "I know me and Randy have a tag match against you two tonight." "I'll go easy on you." Emily said laughing. Mickie laughed.

It was time for the match. Emily and Randy had the upper hand. John and Mickie were both down. Randy was circling John and Mickie and whispered in Emily's ear. "Double RKO." She nodded her head. They waited for John and Mickie to stand up then hit the RKO at the same time. Emily got the pin on Mickie. They celebrated in the ring as the crowd booed.

When Emliy got back to the hotel she walking to her room. She got out her keycard to unlock the door.

"Boo!" A voice yelled from behind her. She screamed jumped and turned around.

"Randy you scared the shit out of me!" "Don't do that."

"I'm sorry baby." Randy said.

"No you're not you did it on purpose." Emily said pretending to be mad.

"Come on Em I'm sorry." He said starting to kiss Emily's neck.

"Ok." Emily said. Randy stopped kissing her neck.

"Can I have a kiss before I go to bed?" Randy said.

"You can stay here if you want to." Emily said. Randy grinned.

"I'd like to but I have an autograph signing in the morning." "If I stayed here with you we wouldn't get much sleep."

"Ok." Emily said. She kissed him they put there hands on the backs of each other's heads at the kiss deepened. Randy broke the kiss.

"I gotta go before I change my mind." "Night Emily." "Night Randy."

Survivors Series

Emily knocked on Randy's locker room door. He was the only one in there. Ted or Cody didn't have a match so they weren't flying in until tomorrow. Randy answered the door.

"Hey Em."

"Hi." They kissed. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah." Emily went in and sat on the couch Randy sat beside her.

"I figured with Cody and Ted gone you might be lonely."

"I'm glad you came I was bored." "Just so you know you don't ever have knock you can come right in."

"If I do that you might be naked." Emily said.

"So what." Randy said.

"Randy!" "You are such a perv."

"Oh don't pretend like you don't love it." "What about you last night."

"All I said last night was you could stay in my room if you wanted to."

"Yeah you were trying to seduce me." Emily laughed.

"I gotta go my match is coming up."

"Good luck babe." She gave him a quick kiss and left.

Emily was getting beat really bad she was hitting Maryse with everything she had but nothing seemed to be working. Maryse threw Emily into the ropes when Emily was running back towards Maryse, they hit each other with a double clothesline and went down. Maryse got to her feet a little quicker then Emily and had her set up for the French Kiss. Emily countered into the RKO and got the pin. The fans were booing but Emily didn't care she was happy she care she just happy she won. Randy was waiting for her in the back he hugged her.

"I knew you could do it Emily." "How does it feel?"

"Pretty damn good."

"Do you wanna come down to the ring with me when I fight Sheamus?"

"Sure just let me shower and change."

It was time for Randy's match. They had been fighting for about a half an hour they were both very tired. Sheamus went to kick Randy in the head but Randy moved out of the way hit the RKO and got the pin. Emily came into the ring and hugged Randy. The last image of Survivors Series was Randy and Emily holding there championships high in the air in the middle of the ring.

They went back to the hotel. Emily invited Randy back to her room. They ordered room service. They were drinking champagne. Randy held his glass in the air.

"A toast, to the new Diva's Champion."

"Don't forget to make a toast to the new WWE Champion." Emily said.

"I heard the new WWE Champion has a really hot girlfriend." Randy said.

"Oh really well I heard the new Diva's Champion's boyfriend is pretty hot to."

Emily went into the bathroom to change for bed. Randy was sitting on the bed waiting for her. She came out wearing nothing but a t-shirt. She went over to the bed and kneeled down on it. Randy grinned. Randy laid her down and started kissing her neck. She let out a moan. Emily's body was tingling anywhere Randy touched her. He kissed her passionately on the lips. His touch was gentle. They made love for four hours.

Emily was sleeping Randy was still awake thinking about how happy he was. Right before he went to sleep he whispered into Emily's ear.

"I love you Emily."

**Thank you for the reviews everybody. **


	6. At What Cost?

Emily opened her eyes. Randy had his arm acrossed her. She smiled she was so happy. How Randy made her feel she'd never felt before. She knew it was still early in there relationship but she was hoping they could possibly have a future someday. She carefully got out of bed so she wouldn't wake up Randy. She went to the bathroom to get dressed. When she came back out Randy was awake and sitting up in the bed. Emily smiled.

"Good morning." She said. Randy motioned with his finger for Emily to come to him. So she did. When she got close enough he pulled on the bed. She laughed.

"Where you going Em?"

"I'm meeting Mickie for breakfast."

"Will you call me when you get back?" Randy asked.

"Of course I will sweetie." "If you don't feel like getting up yet you can stay here."

"I would but I have things to do."

"I have to go or I'll be late."

"Not without giving me a kiss first." She kissed him. Randy was tickling her stomach. She laughed in-between kisses. She broke the kiss. "Randy stop."

"That's something I didn't hear you say last night." Randy said grinning.

"Randall Keith Orton!" "You kiss your mother with that mouth."

"Don't pretend like you don't love it." Emily laughed.

"I've really gotta go now." She gave Randy a quick kiss got off the bed and walked out the door.

Emily met Mickie in the hotel lobby. They went to a restaurant and ordered there breakfast. Emily was smiling.

"I know that look." Mickie said.

"What are you talking about?" Emily said.

"Is Randy still sleeping or did you guys leave at the same time?" Mickie asked.

"Mickie!"

"Oh come on Emily I know you guys did it, it's written all over your face. "

"Ok we did." The food arrived they ate and left.

When Emily got back to her room Randy was gone she decided to stop by his room to see if he was there. She took the elevator to the floor his room was on. When she got to the door of his room it was slightly open she heard Randy, Ted and Cody talking.

"Randy we were by here earlier where were you?" Cody said.

"I stayed in Emily's room last night." "Listen guys I don't wanna-" Ted cut him off.

"So you won the bet then." Ted said.

"Yeah but-" Cody cut him off this time.

"You actually slept with her." "I don't believe it you pulled it off."

"We said $500 from each of us right, that makes it $1000." Ted said to Cody.

Emily's jaw dropped her eyes filled with tears and she walked back to the elevator. She didn't hear the rest of the conversation. Ted and Cody started getting there money out to give to Randy.

"Guys put your money away I don't want it."

"What?" They both said confused.

"There's no more bet it's off."

"Why?" Cody asked.

"I can't do this to her anymore." "I'm in love with her."

Emily was walking down the hall crying. She knocked on Mickie's door she had to calm herself down to speak. "Mickie it's Emily can I please come in?" Mickie opened the door. Emily had tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh my god." Mickie said. "Emily what happened?" Emily went in and sat down in a chair.

"I can't believe it I'm so stupid." "Randy was just using me." "He bet Ted and Cody $1000 he could sleep with me. "I heard them talking I heard everything." "I guess I'm just another bimbo Randy Orton can add to his list." She put her hands to her face and broke into tears. Mickie hugged her.

"I'm sorry Emily, it's ok." "It'll take awhile but you'll get through this."

"How am I gonna get through it I have to go out to the ring with Randy tonight."

"Well I know out in the ring is unavoidable but just try to avoid him everywhere else."

Emily was in the locker room. She had 8 missed called from Randy. She decided not to go get ready until the last minute. That way she didn't have to talk to him until it was absolutely necessary. She left and locker room and walked up to the curtain when Randy saw her his music hit. They went through the curtain together walking side by side down to the ring. They each got a microphone Randy spoke first.

"The Age Of Orton is here once again." "None of you believed I could do it." "I am going to remain your WWE Champion for a very, very long time." "However tonight it's just all about me it's also the new Diva's champion." "Ladies and gentleman my girlfriend and your new Diva's Champion Emily."

Emily raised her belt high put it back down and put the microphone up to her mouth. She hoped she could say her lines.

"Thanks for the introduction baby." "As Randy has already stated and as you can see I am your new Diva's Champion." "Maryse is a talented diva but she has nothing on me." "The WWE universe belongs to me and Randy now." She dropped the microphone. When they got to the back Emily started walking faster to get away from Randy. She was about five feet ahead of him.

"Emily what's wrong?" "Emily?" Emily turned around.

"I'll bet you $1000 dollars you can't figure it out." "It should go nice with the $500 each you already got from Ted and Cody for sleeping with me." She said angrily. Randy's eyes widened. Emily started walking away. Randy got in front of her and stood in her way.

"Emily it isn't what you think."

"Get out of my way you lying, heartless bastard!"

"No, not until you let me explain." "I admit it did start that way." "The more I got to know you I realized what a wonderful, beautiful person you were." "You're the most amazing woman I've ever known."

"Wonderful performance Randy, listen you won the bet and… Her voice was starting to crack she got tears in her eyes. "You broke my heart, isn't that enough for you." "Expect for in the ring, I never want to see you again." "Don't call me don't come by my hotel room, it's over." Randy looked like he was going to cry he was trying not to.

"No, Emily please, I'm sorry." She went around him and starting walking away. Randy had tears in his eyes. He turned to face the direction Emily was walking. "Emily please don't do this I love you!" She stopped walking and turned around.

"No you don't you're lying, you're lying." Randy started walking towards her.

"No I'm not I love you Emily and I think you love me to." Emily started to cry.

"No I hate you, just leave me alone." She turned and started walking away again. "Emily!" "Emily!" She kept walking.

Randy went back to his locker room. He started picking up chairs and throwing them he was throwing anything he could grab. After a few minutes he fell to the floor and started crying. He needed Emily in his life and was determined to do anything to make it up to her.


	7. Please Forgive Me

It had been a month since Emily broke up with Randy. He tried to talk to her but she wouldn't listen to him. Every time he talked to her it just made her hurt worse. When he said he loved her that hurt worse of all because she wanted to believe him but she couldn't. Working with him was getting harder and harder because they had to act like a happy couple in the ring. She missed him a lot but she didn't think there was any way she could ever forgive him, she was still very upset. For the past month she had cried herself to sleep every night.

Emily was just getting settled in to her hotel room when there was a knock at her door.

"Who is it?" Emily said.

"It's Randy."

"Go away."

"Emily please just open the door."

"Go to hell."

"I miss you Emily don't you miss me at all." Emily opened the door.

"No, Randy I'm going to tell you this one more time." "I don't wanna see you anymore." "You make me sick, I hate you." "I wish I never met you." "You mean nothing to me."

"I don't believe that, I don't believe that I mean nothing to you." Randy said. "When we had s-"

"Randy I don't wanna talk about the night I made the biggest mistake of my life."

"You can say that all you want but I know that night meant just as much to you as it did to me." Randy said. Emily got tears in her eyes.

"No because the next morning I wasn't expecting to win some stupid bet!"

"I didn't take there money."

"Yes you did you fucking liar." "I heard the whole conversation." "I was standing outside your room." "They said they couldn't believe you actually did it." "Then they said $500 from each of us."

"Did you hear what I said to them after that?" Randy asked.

"No I walked away."

"I told them the bet was off, that I couldn't do it anymore because I love you."

"You're a liar and stop saying that." Emily started to cry. "Stop telling me you love me! "Do you like hurting me?"

"You know why it hurts you so much to hear me say that because you know I love you, you just don't wanna admit it." "Em don't cry."

"Randy I want you to leave."

"Emily-

"Randy please if you care about me at all, just leave."

"Ok Emily if that's what you want I'm going." "I know you don't believe me but I'm sorry for everything."

Randy walked away. Emily closed the door slid down it and started heavily sobbing.

Emily was at the arena. She had to go to Randy's locker room to go over the script. Just when she was about to leave to go to his locker room she felt very sick. She ran to the bathroom and threw up. She had been stressed from dealing with Randy and hadn't felt well lately. She ate a tic tat and walked out the door. When she knocked on the door Ted answered.

"Is Randy here we're supposed to go over the script for tonight."

"No he just called he's running late." "You can come in and wait if you want to." She went in and sat on the couch. After about five minutes Cody burst through the door.

"Randy was just in a car accident!" Cody shouted. Emily stood up.

"What is he ok!"

"I don't know." Cody said. "There taking him to the hospital right now." "Ted you wanna come with me to the hospital?" Cody asked.

"Yeah I'm coming, Emily you coming?"

"Yes." They all got in Cody's car and left.

When they got to the hospital they went to the information desk.

"Hi can you me anything about Randy Orton?" Emily said.

"Not unless you're a relative."

"She's his wife." Cody said.

"He was smashed into by a drunk driver."

"Is he going to be ok?" Emily asked.

"The doctor's with him now he should be out any minute." After about 10 minutes the doctor came out.

"Mrs. Orton."

"Yes." Emily said.

"Your husband has a sprained ankle and a concussion." "The concussion is not severe." "We would like to keep him overnight for observation." "He will have to stay off of his right ankle for about a week."

"Can I see him?" Emily asked.

"Yes." She went into his room he was asleep. He had cuts and bruises on his face. She sat down in a chair by the window of room. She didn't to want to wake him up. Ted and Cody came in saw Randy was sleeping and walked right back out. Emily soon fell asleep.

She awoke several hours later when she heard groaning. She went over to Randy's bed.

"Randy?" Randy?" "Can you hear me?" Emily said softly. Randy's eyes slowly came open.

"Em- Emily?" "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital." "You were in a car accident." "You have a sprained ankle and a concussion but you're gonna be fine."

"Why did you come here Emily?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"No other reason?" Randy asked.

"No."

"Emily it's ok you can say it."

"Say what Randy?"

"That you love me."

"Randy I don't love you."

"Then look me in my eyes and tell me you don't!" Emily leaned over Randy's bed and looked him right in the eyes.

"I don't- Her voice was starting to crack. "I don't lo- Randy took his hand and gently placed on Emily's cheek he was rubbing her cheek. "Randy don't." She said but made no attempt to move his hand. He leaned up to kiss her. Just as there lips were about to touch there was a knock at the door. Emily walked about from Randy and answered it. It was the doctor.

"Nice to see you awake Mr. Orton." The doctor said. "I assume your wife has already filled you in as to what happened to you." Randy looked at Emily and smiled.

"Yes she has." "You can go home tomorrow, you'll have to take it easy for a few days."

**Thank you for the reviews everybody.**


	8. I Told You

It had been almost a week since Randy's accident. He was doing better. He limped a when he walked but other then that he was fine. Vince had given him the week off but instead of going home he stayed in the hotel room. Vince had given Emily the week off as well. She had been avoiding Randy ever since they almost kissed in the hospital. She had autograph signings all week so it wasn't to hard.

Emily was at an autograph signing during this signing the fans could ask her questions when they came up to her. She was amazed at how many people were there. Considering the amounts of boos her and Randy got every week. The owner of the building grabbed a microphone.

"Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls today we have with us the WWE Diva's Champion Emily." Emily waved and sat down at the table. Almost immediately people started coming up to her. The first person was a little girl about 7 years old. She gave Emily a poster to sign. The little girl was very excited. She was smiling at Emily.

"Hi." Emily said. "What's your name?"

"Diana." The little girl said.

"Well Diana it was very nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to." "I think you're the greatest wrestler ever!" "You even do the RKO better then Randy Orton." Emily laughed.

"Aw thank you." The next person in line was a teenaged boy. As Emily was signing his poster he asked her.

"I heard Randy got hurt is that true?"

"Yes it's true but he's not seriously hurt he should be back in the ring by Monday." The next person was a teenaged girl.

"You're the best champion in the women's division since Lita." The girl said. "I heard a rumor that you and Randy Orton are dating in real life."

"Well I don't know who told you that but they're mistaken." Emily said.

After two hours at the autograph signing Emily went to meet Mickie to go shopping. Since she had been off all week they hadn't really talked. Emily was very confused right now and needed somebody to talk to.

"So why did you go down to hospital?" Mickie asked.

"Just to see if he was alright."

"Emily I'm gonna ask you a question don't get mad ok."

"Ok." Emily said.

"He's said he loves you before right."

"Yeah."

"Do you love him?"

"No."

"Are you sure Emily?"

"No." "I'm so confused I don't know what to do." Emily started crying. "I want to believe what he tells me but how can I." "He lied to me." "He could still be lying about how he feels and how sorry he is."

"I'm sorry Emily I didn't mean to make you cry." Mickie said.

"It's ok I've been doing it all month." Emily wiped her eyes. "I think a new pair of shoes will cheer me up some."

"Ok new shoes it is." Mickie said.

After they were done shopping Emily went back to her room. When she got to her door there was an envelope leaning against her with her name on it. She picked it up. There was a dvd inside. She went into her room and put it in the dvd player. She sat down on the bed and pressed play. When it came on it was Randy, Cody and Ted standing in Randy's hotel room talking about the bet. Emily recognized the conversation they were having. It was the one had overheard a month ago. She was about to turn it off until it got to a part she never heard before. Randy was talking.

"Guys put your money away I don't want it." "There's no more bet it's off." "I can't do this to her anymore." "I'm in love with her."

Emily's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe it. Randy was telling the truth. She picked up her cell phone and dialed Randy's number. He answered.

"Hello?" He said.

"Randy it's Emily are you busy?"

"No not at all."

"We need to talk what's your room number?"

"211." Randy said.

"Ok I'll be there in a minute."

"Ok." Randy said.

She left her room and went to his she knocked on the door he answered.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey can I come in?"

"Sure." She went in and sat on couch she noticed Randy limping a little.

"How your foot?"

"It feels a lot better then it did a couple days ago."

"Randy I just came here to say that I know that you didn't take the money for the bet." "I know you called it off and I'm sorry I accused you of lying about it."

"Do you know that I love you?" Randy asked.

"Yeah I know." "Randy I need to know did you lie to me about anything else?"

"No." He said. "I know I hurt you Emily." "I'm so, so sorry." "I want you back Emily." "I miss you."

"I miss you to." Emily said. "I just don't know if I can trust you." "How do I know you won't do this again?" Randy took Emily's hand and looked into her eyes.

"I promise you nothing like this will ever happened again." "All I'm asking you for is another chance." "I'll completely understand if you say no I don't deserve you." He lowered his head. Emily took her hand put it under his chin and lifted his head back up.

"I love you Randy." He smiled. She leaned forward and kissed him. Randy leaned Emily back. He was on top of her. In-between kisses he said.

"Say that again."

"I love you." She said again.

"I love you to." He said. "I missed you so much." He said.

He started to kiss her neck. "Randy maybe we shouldn't what about your foot." "What if you accidentally hurt it?"

"It's ok Em, I'll be ok I promise." He said still kissing neck.

"Ok." She said. Randy kissed her on the lips as he was doing that he put his hand under her shirt. She moaned when he did. He smiled. He could feel goose bumps on her skin. She was rubbing his back. He pulled off her shirt. His hands were touching her all over. She pulled his shirt off. "Em." Randy grunted. "Randy." Emily moaned. They started pulling off each other's bottoms. An hour and half later they were finished. Afterward they were holding each other.

"So was that the biggest mistake of your life to." Randy said.

"I'm sorry I said that about our first time together." Emily said. "Our first time together was great and so was just now." "You didn't hear me complaining did you?" Emily said smiling up at Randy. Randy started laughing.

"Emily." "Now who's being a perv."

"I was only joking." Emily said.

"Yeah right."

"Don't pretend like you don't love it hun." Emily said.

"Now you're stealing the saying I made up come on babe." Emily laughed.

"Randy how did you get that dvd?"

"What dvd?"

"The one you put outside my room that showed me the whole conversation between you, Ted and Cody."

"Em I have no idea what you're talking about." "Well if you didn't do it I wonder who did?"


	9. Accident

Randy woke up Emily was still sleeping. He just laid there staring at her thinking of how beautiful she was. He was so glad she took him back. There was no way he was going to screw it up again. He couldn't believe the woman who he thought would never give him the time of day was now his girlfriend. Randy smiled, Emily opened her eyes.

"Good morning gorgeous." Randy said.

"Good morning handsome."

"Did you sleep well last night?" Randy asked.

"Yeah that's the first night in a month I didn't cry myself to sleep." Randy got a sad look on his face. "Other then you snoring I slept fine." Emily said smiling.

"I do not snore!"

"You do to."

"Take it back."

"No."

"Ok if that's the way you want it." Randy got on top of Emily and started tickling her. Emily was laughing hard.

"Randy!" "Randy stop that tickles!"

"Do you take it back?"

"Yes I take it back!" Randy stopped tickling her.

"Can I have a kiss?" He said leaning down towards her face.

"No."

"Why?"

"That's your punishment for tickling me you don't any kisses for the rest of the morning."

"Aw come on baby."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "No."

"That's really mature Em." Randy said laughing.

"Well I'm not almost thirty like you are." Emily said smiling.

"Hey I still have two more years before I turn thirty." "You don't seem to mind my age during certain activities."

"How do you know I'm not faking it to make you feel better?" Randy put his hand over his heart pretending to be wounded.

"Ouch Em that really hurts, but I highly doubt you fake it."

"Really and how would you know that?"

"When you say or moan rather." "Randy, oh Randy, oh, oh, Randy." Randy said in a moaning voice. "I can tell you're not faking."

"God Randy you're such a perv."

"Don't pretend like you don't love it." Randy said smiling. "Can I have a kiss now?"

"No."

"Please."

"You know I think I should make you beg more often it turns me on." Emily said.

"Emily what's your middle name?"

"Claire."

"What's your last name?"

"Samuels."

"Emily Claire Samuels, give me a kiss right now."

"You have to say the magic words first."

"Magic words?" Randy said. "I love you." Randy said.

"You're right now you can kiss me." Randy kissed her. After a few minutes she broke it.

"Honey I've gotta go."

"I'll be lonely." He said pouting.

"Aw did you just pout, that's so cute." Randy got off of Emily and she got out of bed. She was wearing Randy's t-shirt. She headed for the bathroom.

"You don't have change in the bathroom you can change right here."

"You and I both know if I change out here I'm gonna end up right back in that bed."

"I know that's the idea." Randy said grinning.

"Ah, Randy what am I gonna do with you, huh?"

"I can think of a few things, why don't you come back over here and I'll show you." Emily rolled her eyes, smiled and went into the bathroom. When she came out Randy was dressed. He walked Emily to the door. "Emily I was thinking maybe when we go to the next hotel we can stay in the same room." "I mean you'll probably end up staying at mine or I'll staying at yours anyway." Emily smiled.

"Randy are you asking me to move in with you?"

"Yeah I am."

"I think that's a good idea." Emily said. "I have to go." She opened the door turned back to Randy gave him a quick kiss. "I love you honey."

"I love you to Emily." Emily left Randy just stood there smiling.

A few days later it was Monday Night Raw. Randy was back in action tonight. He was excited not only to be back but that day was the day he and Emily officially moved in together. Emily knocked on Randy's locker room door. Randy answered.

"Em how many times I gotta tell ya you don't have to knock." They kissed she went in and down on the couch.

"Hi Emily." Cody and Ted said.

"Hey you guys." Randy sat next to Emily. "You excited to be back tonight honey?" Emily asked.

"Yeah I've never felt better." "Cody can you give me my bag?" Randy asked.

"Ok honey." Cody said laughing.

"Shut the fuck up and just get my bag smart ass." Cody handed Randy his bag. "Did one of Vince's people call you today Em?"

"No why?"

"I got a call today and they want us to do the Night Show."

"The Night Show?" Emily asked. "As in Jay Leno?"

"Yep we tape the show tomorrow and it airs Friday."

"That's awesome." Emily said. "My match is up next are you gonna watch it?" Emily asked.

"Of course I am." "You have a title defense tonight right?"

"Yep against Kelly Kelly." Randy gave her a quick kiss.

"Good luck I love you." Emily smiled.

"I love you to." She got up and left.

Emily was doing pretty well against Kelly. She climbed the top turnbuckle. She lost her balance and landed knees first on the outside. She felt her left knee pop and there was immediate pain through her leg. The referee went out to check her he stopped the match and signaled for the EMT's. Randy saw what happened and came running out. He knelt down beside Emily.

"Emily are you ok?"

"No my knee!" Emily screamed in pain. Randy was worried. The EMT's helped her to the back. She laid down on the table in the training room.

"Emily I have to squeeze your knee." The trainer said. "Does that hurt?"

"Ahhhh!" She screamed in pain. Emily started to cry from the pain.

"It's ok baby." Randy said.

"It hurts Randy." She said starting to sob. He was rubbing her forehead trying to comfort her.

"I know Em I know it hurts." "We'll go to the emergency room ok."

"You can't take me you have a match."

"Fuck my match you're more important."

"Randy you have to do your match." "You're supposed to come back tonight."

"No I'm leaving you alone." Randy said.

"Come to the hospital after your match."

"Ok but your not going alone Ted and Cody are going with you."

Emily was at the hospital waiting on the results of her x-rays. She was still waiting for Randy. Ted and Cody were in the waiting room. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Emily said. Randy walked in. "Randy." Randy went over and hugged her.

"Are you in a lot of pain Em?"

"No that gave me something." There was another knock on the door. It was the doctor.

"Hi Emily." "We have the results of your x-rays." "You've torn you're ACL."

"Are you sure?" Randy said.

"Yes sir and the only way to fix it is with surgery." "What do you for a living Emily?"

"I'm a professional wrestler."

"You'll have to take six to eight months off." "I recommend you get the operation as soon as possible." "I'm very sorry." The doctor left the room. Emily started crying.

"I'm gonna get fired." Randy hugged her. "No you won't Vince will work with you."

"What about Jay Leno?"

"Don't worry about that the most important thing is to get you better." "I love you."

"I love you to."


	10. Merry Christmas

Emily was at the hospital getting ready for her surgery. She had to relinquish her Diva's Champion, which is something she didn't want to do but had no choice. Vince had given her medical leave. Randy couldn't get time way so Emily's mother was there with her. She was just waiting for the doctor to come and explain a few things then it would time. Emily decided to make a call while she waited.

"Hello?"

"Hi honey it's me."

"You'll have to be more specific so many woman call me honey." Randy said laughing.

"Randall Orton!"

"Sorry Emily I was only joking, I didn't mean to make you mad."

"You didn't." "I just thought I'd call you before my surgery I go in a few minutes."

"I wish I could be there with you." "I feel bad I should be there."

"I'm fine I have my mom." "How'd the Jay Leno taping go last night?"

"Good." Emily could sense tension in Randy's voice. "Randy what's a matter?"

"Nothing."

"Come on Randy what is it?"

"I'm just stressed is all." Emily saw the doctor walk into the room.

"Honey the doctor's here I've gotta go." Randy sighed.

"Ok you're gonna be fine don't worry."

"I love you Em."

"I love you to Randy, bye."

"Hi Emily I'm doctor Andrews."

"Hi." She said.

"Is this the first time you've ever been operated on?" Dr. Andrews asked.

"Yes I'm a little nervous."

"I assure you I've been doing this a very long time." "I've even operated on some of your colleagues." "The procedure usually takes about two hours afterward you should be good as new."

"Is there any way I could get back in the ring sooner then 6 to 8 months?"

"It's a possibility it all depends on how your body responds after the surgery." "So are you ready?"

"No but I guess I have to be."

She hugged her mother and followed Dr. Andrews to the operating room. She had to use crutches to walk. She laid down on the table. The anesthesiologist came the room.

"Hello Miss Samuels, you look nervous."

"I am."

"What I'm injecting into your IV should help you to relax."

"Ok Emily." Dr. Andrews said. "I want to count backwards from 100."

Emily only made it to 97 before she fell asleep. She awoke several hours later but to her it only seemed like a few minutes. She was still groggy from the anesthetic. Emily mother was at her bedside.

"Mom?" Emily said weakly.

"You're fine Emily." Her mother said. "The operation went great."

"Randy…I have to call Randy." She started to fall back to sleep.

"Do you want me to call him?" Her mother asked. She nodded her head yes before falling back to sleep. Her mother picked up the hospital phone and dialed Randy's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Randy this is Mary Samuels, Emily's mother."

"Is Emily ok?"

"She's fine she's out of surgery it went fine."

"I'm so glad." Randy said.

"She woke up once but she went right back to sleep."

"I'm sorry the first time we've spoken had to be under these circumstances Mrs. Samuels."

"Please call me Mary." "Emily talks about you all the time when she calls home." "I'd really like to meet you sometime."

"I'd like that to." Randy said. "Mary I want you to know that I really truly love your daughter."

"I know she feels the same way about you." "I'll have her call you when she wakes up."

"Ok thank you bye."

"Bye."

Three Months Later

Emily was doing well she could walk without crutches she had a brace on her knee. She missed Randy terribly she had only seen him twice since her surgery. Both times were a couple weeks after her surgery. They hadn't seen each other in almost two months. They talked on the phone every night but it wasn't the same. Emily was at her home in Ohio. It wasn't a very large home but it wasn't small either. It was Christmas Eve. Emily was laying on her couch. Her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi baby." Randy said.

"Hi honey."

"How are you feeling?"

"Good." I'm lonely though I miss you."

"I miss you to I'm sorry we can't spent Christmas together."

"I know you promised your family you'd spend it with them it's alright."

"Is Mary coming over tomorrow?"

"Yeah we always spend Christmas together."

"Hey Em?"

"Yeah."

"What are you wearing?" He said in a seductive voice. Emily laughed.

"Randy."

"What?"

"I'm wearing my pajamas."

"Really." He said.

"Oh now I get it you don't miss me you just miss the sex." Emily said jokingly.

"Em you know that's not true, I love you."

"I know I love you to." "I'm tired I'm going to bed I'll call you tomorrow."

"Ok Em bye."

The next morning Emily got up got a shower and waited for her mom to arrive. At around 11:00 the door bell rang. Emily yelled for mother to come in she was sitting on the couch.

"Merry Christmas Emily." "I have a surprise for you close your eyes." Emily closed her eyes after a few seconds her mother said. "Alright open your eyes." When she opened them she couldn't believe who was knelt down in front of her.

"Merry Christmas Emily." Randy said smiling.

"Oh my god Randy!" Emily said shocked. She hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to surprise you."

"What about your family?" Emily asked.

"I spent Christmas Eve with them." "When I called you last night I called from the airport."

"I'm so glad you're here." She kissed him. "I know you guys have already met but Randy this is my mom Mary, mom this is Randy."

"It is really nice finally getting to meet you." Randy said.

They sat down to Christmas dinner a few hours later. Randy and Emily told Mary how they met and how they didn't get off to a good start at first. After a couple hours Mary left Randy was going to spent a few days with Emily. Emily was noticing Randy was acting very strange. They were sitting on the couch together.

Randy what's up you're acting weird."

"I'm fine." "I got you a Christmas present." Randy said. He looked Emily in the eyes. "Emily I love you more then I have ever loved anyone." "I know we haven't been dating that long but they're times when you're sure about something." "I have never been more sure about anything in my life."

"Randy what are you talking about?" Randy pulled a black box out of his pocket and got down on one knee.

"What I'm trying to say is." Randy opened the box in it was a beautiful sliver diamond ring. "Emily, will you marry me?" Emily started to cry she was shocked.

"I don't know what to say."

"Say yes."

"Yes." Randy put the ring on Emily's finger. He got off his knee and hugged her. "I love you Randy."

"I love you to Emily." "You've just made me the happiest man in the world."


	11. Happy Birthday Randy

It had now been 7 months since Emily's accident. She was getting stronger and stronger as the days went on and couldn't wait to get back in the ring. Emily and Randy set a date for the wedding October 28th it was 6 months away. Tonight raw was in St. Louis, Randy's hometown. It was also April 1st Randy's 29th birthday. Randy had lost his WWE Championship to John Cena a few months back. Emily couldn't make it to St. Louis she had to stay in Ohio to see her doctors, or so Randy thought. Randy was in his locker room. Looking at a picture of him and Emily.

"Uh oh Ted Randy has the I miss Emily look on his face again." Cody said. Randy looked at Cody.

"You're just jealous because I have someone and you don't." "We all don't go to bed alone at night like you." Randy said. Ted laughed.

"All I'm saying is that it's your birthday don't mope around."

"I'm not." "I have to go my match is next."

Randy was scheduled to fight Triple H it was a long grueling battle that went for about a half hour it went back and forth and back and forth. Randy eventually won hitting the RKO. As he was celebrating Emily music came on. Randy face was total shock. As Emily was walking to the ring she had a big smile on her face. She got in the ring and grabbed a microphone.

"Hi honey, you look surprised to see me." "Well I just wanted to make an announcement to you and all of these people." "That announcement is…I'm back!" "With me back Randy and I will rise to the top once again."

Raw faded to black with there arms raised high in the air. The cameras may have been off but Emily wasn't done yet.

"Before you all leave for tonight I have one more thing to say." Emily said. Emily looked at Randy and started to sing happy birthday. His face was turning a bright shade of red. He went over to Emily and hugged her. She kissed him. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks Em."

When they got to the hotel Randy wanted to go for a swim to try to ease the tension in his muscles. Emily went with him they were all alone in the pool.

"Randy are you sure you don't wanna go out tonight?"

"No I just wanna relax."

"So are you sure your knee is 100% now?"

"Yep the doctor says I'm fine."

"Good, now we don't have to spend months apart anymore." "Why didn't you tell me you were coming back tonight?"

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Well you did." Randy smiled.

"What?" Emily asked.

"I was just thinking of the last time we were in a pool together." "You were being so mean to me."

"That's cause you were acting like a jackass."

"Really, then why did you almost let me kiss you?"

"I wasn't gonna let you kiss me."

"Would let me now?"

"No."

"Why?" Randy asked confused.

"You're the most self centered arrogant man on the planet." Emily said sarcastically.

"Oh we're back to that are we?" Randy said laughing. Emily had her back against the pool. Randy was in front of her. "You forgot one thing Em."

"What's that?" Emily asked.

"You love me."

"Oh that well that was just temporary insanity."

"Em you're gonna make me cry." Randy said jokingly. Emily laughed. She went to kiss Randy she meant for it be quickly but as she went to pull away he wouldn't let her. He had one hand on the back of her head and he put his hand under the water and started rubbing her leg. Emily pulled away.

"No Randy." "Not here ok."

"Why not?" "Come on Em we haven't done anything since the last time I visited you two months ago."

"I know it's not that I don't want to I do." "It's just what if somebody walks in."

"That's not gonna happened." Randy said.

"How do you know?"

"I just know." Emily smiled.

"No you're just horny."

"Em it's my birthday." "Are you really gonna refuse my birthday wish?"

"We can do it in our room."

"Um, Em I can't get out of the pool right now."

"What wh- Oh already?"

"Yes already." Randy said.

"Alright come here, just try to hurry up ok."

The next morning Emily was in the bathroom. She looked in the mirror.

"Randy I'm going to kill you!" Randy came to the bathroom door.

"What'd I do baby?" She turned around so Randy could see her and pointed to her neck.

"You gave me a hickey!" "I hate it when you do that."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to."

"I've gotta go I'll be back later." Emily said. She gave Randy a kiss.

"I love you Emily."

"I love you to."

Emily met Mickie for lunch. They were looking at bridal magazines. Since Mickie was going to be her maid on honor she wanted her opinion on wedding dresses.

"Ew look at this one you could stick some candles in it and make a wish." Emily said.

"That is the ugliest dress I have ever seen." Mickie said.

"Emily what's that on your neck?" Emily thought she had covered her hickey with her hair.

"Nothing."

"That's a hickey."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is." Mickie said. "So Emily you and Randy "do" anything for his birthday last night."

"Shut up Mickie." Mickie laughed.

Mickie left Emily stayed there and looked through a few more magazines. Just as she was about to leave someone sat down at her table.

"Hi John."

"Hi Emily." "Looking at bridal magazines huh?"

"Yep the wedding is in 6 months."

"Emily why are you marrying Randy?"

"I love him."

"Do you think that he loves you?"

"I know he loves me."

"I don't think you should marry him Emily."

"You deserve someone who won't hurt you." "What about when he made that bet with Ted and Cody?"

"He apologized for that I forgave him."

"I remember how upset you were the night you found out." John said. "The night me and you-

"John stop that was months ago." "We were both drunk it was a mistake." "Us having sex was a mistake John."

"Did you tell him?"

"No." "I think you're a really nice guy but I love Randy."

"I would never hurt you the way he did."

"I have to go now."

Emily got up and left she didn't know Cody was there and had heard everything.

**Should I continue this story I haven't been getting many reviews lately so I'm wondering if I'm wasting my time.**


	12. Flashback

Randy was sitting in the hotel room waiting for Emily to come back. There was a knock on the door. Randy answered it.

"Cody what are you doing here?"

"Can I come in, we need to talk."

"Sure."

Cody went in and sat down.

"I was at a café close to here." "I saw Emily there she was talking to John Cena." "I overheard there conversation." "They were talking about when you guys broke up and how they…

"They what?" Randy said. "What are you trying to say?"

"They had sex." Cody said.

"No, no they didn't!" Randy shouted.

"Yes they did they were drunk but they did, Emily even said. "Us having sex was a mistake."

Randy was very angry and hurt.

"Thanks for telling me."

Cody left as he got off the elevator Emily was getting on. Emily got off on her floor and went to her room.

"Honey I'm back." She said walking in. Randy was sitting on the bed. She went over to him. He wouldn't look at her. "Randy what's a matter?" He finally looked at her.

"Emily I'm gonna ask you a question and I want a yes or no answer." "Have you ever had sex with John Cena?" Emily turned pale.

"Randy I-

"Yes or no?"

"Yes." She said shamefully. He stood up.

"How could you do this to me!" Randy shouted.

"Randy we weren't together it was the night we broke up." "I was drunk and so was John."

"We weren't even broken up a couple hours and you went and fucked Cena." "I thought you loved me Emily."

"I do love you Randy, you know I do." "I was angry, you broke my heart." "It was a mistake."

"Then why would you go and sleep with someone who I absolutely can't stand?"

"I didn't plan it, it just happened."

"You laying down and opening your legs just happened huh?" Emily got tears in her eyes when he said that.

"Randy how can you say that."

"It's easy to say to someone who's a slut!" Randy said angrily. Before Randy could even blink Emily smacked him in the face, she left a handprint on his cheek.

"You hypocritical bastard!" He looked at her holding his cheek.

"I forgave for that bet and you can't forgive me for this?"

"No Emily I can't because you slept with someone." "I called off the bet."

"You mean to tell me that in the entire month we were apart you didn't sleep with anyone else."

"No I didn't." "I loved you."

"You loved me?" "You don't love me anymore?"

"I don't know." That made Emily very angry.

"Maybe John was right, maybe I shouldn't marry you!" Randy's face was a mixture of anger and hurt.

"Oh that's right listen to what John says." Randy said sarcastically.

"You know I can't believe I even asked you to marry me in the first place." "You don't care about me."

"That's not true but if that's how you feel then fine." Emily took off her ring and threw it at Randy. Emily started to cry. "There's your fucking ring back!" Randy picked it up and walked out the door slamming it behind him. Emily laid on the bed and started sobbing.

Flashback

Emily was completely heartbroken over what Randy did to her. She decided to go to the lobby bar to drink away her sorrows. She sat down at the bar and ordered a drink. She drank it down really fast.

"Keep them coming." She said to the bartender.

"Is this seat taken?" A voice asked. It was John Cena.

"No." He sat down the bartender brought Emily another drink. She drank it down just as quick as the first one. John ordered a drink.

"So what are you doing here John?"

"Celebrating the finalization of my divorce."

"What about you?" "Problems with Randy?"

"I broke up with him."

"Why?" John said sympathetically

"He used me for a bet, he bet Ted and Cody $1000 he could sleep with me."

"That's a new low even for him." John said. He noticed Emily was crying.

"Hey, hey Emily it's ok." John picked a napkin up off the bar and handed it to her.

"Thank you." Emily wiped her eyes.

John ordered more drinks for the both of them two hours later they were pretty trashed.

"Emily can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure." She said laughing.

"Ever since you've joined the company I've had a crush on you."

"Aw John that is so sweet."

They decided to leave the bar. They were staying on the same floor. John's room came before Emily's.

"John thank you for listening tonight you were a really big help."

"You're welcome."

They hugged. As the hug broke they looked each other in the eyes. John kissed Emily. She wasn't sure what she should do but she decided to kiss him back. They ended up in John's room on his bed. Emily knew this was wrong but she needed a way to ease her emotional pain. Emily could feel John starting lift up her shirt. She didn't try to stop him. He kissed her on the neck and lips. She took off his shirt. He continued to kiss her lips his hands found his way down to her pants. "Mmmm, Emily." He mumbled against her lips. As they were having sex Emily tried to enjoy it, it's not that she didn't find John attractive it just felt so wrong to her.

The next morning she woke up her head hurt. She was alone in the bed but she was naked. She quickly found her clothes and got dressed. John came out of the bathroom. They looked at each other there was a long silence. Emily already knew the answer to the question she was about to ask but she had to ask to be sure.

"John did we have sex last night?"

"Yeah."

Emily's face turned a bright shade of red. "I thought so."

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about Emily."

"I can imagine what you must think of me." Emily said. "I'm not usually like that."

"I think you're a very nice, sweet person."

"Thank you, I'm gonna go now." Emily had her hand on the door handle. "John-

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone."

End Of Flashback

**Someone suggested that I format my story differently if you don't like it written way let me know and I'll change it back.**


	13. Goodbye Legacy

Emily woke up the next morning. Her eyes hurt from crying so much. Randy never came back to the room. Emily decided to go to Mickie's room to talk to her. She got dressed went to Mickie's room and knocked on the door. Mickie answered.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

She went in and sat down.

"I think Randy's gonna break up with me."

"Why?"

"I never told you this but the night I broke up with him after I found out about the bet I got drunk and slept with someone."

"Who?"

"John Cena."

"What?" Mickie said surprised.

"How did Randy find out?"

"I don't know." "When I got back to our room somehow he knew and we got in a huge fight." "He called me a slut." Emily got tears in eyes and her voice started to crack. "He said he doesn't know if he loves me anymore."

"I'm sure he still loves you."

"I threw the engagment ring at him." "He left and I haven't seen him since." "He's right I'm a slut."

"Hey you are not a slut." "I'm sure both of you said things you didn't mean." "Go back to your room and wait for him, when he comes back talk to him."

Emily went back to her room when she got there she saw Randy's suitcase on the bed almost fully packed. He came out of the bathroom and looked at Emily. After a moment he broke his stare and kept packing.

"Randy let's talk about this."

"Emily I need some time to think about things." "We need to take a break for awhile." Randy zipped his suitcase picked it up and started to walk toward the door.

Emily had tears in her eyes. "Randy please don't go, I love you." Randy stopped he was standing in front of the door. She started to cry. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for sleeping with John, I'm sorry I hurt you." "I love you so much."

Randy looked at Emily so many emotions were going through his head. "I'm sorry Emily." He put his hand on the door handle and opened the door.

Emily's voice sounded like she was pleading. "Randy."

Randy stepped through the door and closed it behind him. Emily dropped to her knees and started sobbing so hard her entire body was shaking. Randy could hear her and thought about going back in but instead just walked away.

It was a few days later, Monday Night Raw. Emily was at the arena she had, had no contact with Randy since he left the hotel room. She got the script it said that tonight she was supposed to turn on Randy and become a fan favorite again. She went to find John's locker room she knocked he answered

"Hi John, can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure come on in."

"John did you ever tell anyone what happened between us?"

"No why?"

"Randy found out, he broke up with me."

"Oh my god, I'm sorry Emily this whole thing is my fault." "If I hadn't kissed you that night nothing would have happened."

"It's not your fault John you didn't force me I wanted to."

"I have a match with Randy tonight." Emily's jaw dropped.

"Oh no, it says in the script that I'm supposed to turn on him tonight." "He already hates me now he's gonna hate me more." She started to cry. "What am I gonna do?" John hugged her.

"It's ok Emily, it's ok." "I hate seeing you like this I wish I could make your pain go away."

"Why are you so nice to me John?" "I don't deserve it." "I'm just a slut."

"Hey you're not a slut, did Randy call you that?"

"Yeah but he's right."

"No he's not right you're not a slut, you're great and I'm nice to you because you're nice and I like you."

They broke from the hug then there was loud banging on the door.

"Cena open the fucking door!"

"Oh my god that's Randy I can't let him see me in here."

"Hide in the bathroom." John whispered. Emily went in the bathroom and hid. John opened the door. Randy was boiling with anger.

"You fucking bastard you ruined my life!" "You just couldn't keep your hands to yourself could you!" Randy shouted. John decided to play dumb.

"Randy what are you talking about?"

"You fucked Emily you son of a bitch!"

"One you guys weren't even together when we did, and two if you knew how to treat her we wouldn't be having this conversation right now." John said angrily. "Neither of us planned what happened that night." "Unlike you I care about Emily." "I care about how she feels." "Partly why it happened was because you hurt her."

"John I hope you like the hospital because after our match tonight that's where you're gonna be for a long, long time." Randy walked away John closed the door. Emily came out of hiding.

"John I don't think you should have this match tonight." "When Randy wrestles angry he gets carried away."

"I can handle him, don't worry."

It was time for the match. Randy and Emily were standing behind the curtain waiting to come out.

"I know what the script says you're supposed to do tonight." Randy said. "I think it's for the best we're not going to be working together anymore." Emily was wondering how Randy could sound so uncaring. What she didn't know is he was just putting on an act and on the inside he was hurting just as bad as she was. Randy's music hit they went out.

During the match Randy almost got disqualified a couple times. He kept choking John and wouldn't break holds when the referee told him to. John went for his flying shoulder block. Randy ducked and John hit the referee knocking him out. Emily went and got a steel chair. She got in the ring when Randy stood up she hit him in the head the crowd cheered. She threw the chair down got out of the ring and started walking up the ramp. John hit the Attitude Adjustment and won the match.

Emily went back to the Diva's locker room. She was alone she went into the bathroom. While she was there she heard Maryse and Jillian come in they were talking about Randy. Emily hid in one of the bathroom stalls.

"So did you and Randy, you know last night?" Jillian said.

"Yes we did." "It was great."

"I thought he was with that Emily girl."

"Well apparently not anymore." They left Emily came out of the bathroom crying. She wiped her eyes.

Emily was putting her bags in her car. John came up beside her.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi.

"Are you ok Emily I know that must've been hard for you to do out there tonight."

"It was but I'll be fine."

"Em."

"Please don't call me that, Randy used to call me that."

"I'm sorry." "Emily I know you need time but when you're feeling up to it, would you like to go out with me some time?"

"Well I'm not ready yet but when I am I'll let you know ok."

"I understand take all the time you need."


	14. Moving On

It had been three months since Emily and Randy had broken up. The first month was very tough for Emily. She was still in some pain but nothing like she was in the beginning. She barely spoke to Randy anymore. To her it seemed to be the way he wanted it. Over the last three months Randy would sleep with any woman that would have him. It was his way of covering up his pain and the feelings he still had for Emily. Emily was walking down the hotel room hallway. As she turned the corner she wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sor-" She looked up Randy was in front of her.

"Hi Emily."

"Hey Randy, how are you?"

"I'm doing good." "How about you?"

"I'm fine."

"Good I'm glad." There was a moment of silence.

"Um, well I have to go." Emily said.

"Ok, see you around." Emily walked away.

Emily and Mickie were on treadmills in the hotel gym.

"Emily what's a matter?" Mickie asked.

"I had a little run in with Randy on the way down here." "I'm ok it was just really awkward."

"I could imagine." "You know what I think you need."

"What?"

"I think you need to start dating again." "You haven't dated for three months."

"I'd like to but who'd wanna go out with me?"

"Um, hello Emily does the name John Cena ring a bell." "He's been so nice and sweet to you these past couple months."

"Maybe I'll talk to him later." Emily said.

Emily was at the arena. It was a house show. She was walking down the hall when she saw John. His back was to her she walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and smiled.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." "John I was wondering if I could ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Are you still interested in going out some time?" He smiled.

"Yes." He said happily.

"What are you doing after show?" Emily asked.

"Hopefully going out with you."

"Do you wanna come by the Diva's locker room and pick me up after the show?"

"Sure, I gotta go but I'll see you later." Emily went to the Diva's locker room. Mickie was there.

"Oh my god Emily is that a smile I see." "Why are so happy?" Mickie asked.

"I'm going out with John after the show."

"Good for you I'm sure you'll have a great time."

"Yeah me to." For the first time in a long time Emily felt happy about something.

She had a match with Maryse. They were standing in the middle of the ring. Maryse got right in Emily's face and said.

"You know Randy's really great in bed but I guess you already know that." Maryse smirked. Emily was more angry then she had ever been in her life. She gave Maryse a look that could kill.

"You bitch!" Emily shouted. She smacked Maryse in the face.

She then grabbed Maryse by the hair dragged her over to the turnbuckle and smashed Maryse's head into. She turned her to face the front and repeatedly kicked her in the stomach while shouting. "You fucking bitch!" "You fucking bitch!" Then she dragged her by the hair to the middle of the ring powerbombed her and pinned her.

After her match she got a shower and waited for John to come pick her up. After about fifteen minutes there was a knock at the door she answered it.

"Hi John." "You look handsome tonight."

"Thank you." "You look stunning as always." "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes."

It was a nice tonight so they decided to go for a walk in the park. They were walking along a trail.

"Your match was great tonight." John said.

"You saw it?"

"Yeah I saw it." "You looked pretty pissed off."

"I was just in the zone."

"I'll say, Maryse didn't stand a chance."

"John you know about my last relationship, do you mind if I ask you about your last?"

"No not at all." "Her name was Liz we met in high school." "I thought she was finally ready to get married but I was wrong." "I was sick of us fighting so about six months into it I filed for divorce."

"That had to be so tough." Emily said.

"Yeah it was but it was the best thing neither of us was happy." "Lucky for me." He said looking at Emily. "I met someone who I really care about." Emily smiled.

"Really?" "Is she prettier then me?" Emily said laughing.

"Oh yeah way prettier then you are?" John said jokingly. "Seriously though Emily I really, really like you."

"I like you to John." "You're so nice and sweet and…cute." Emily's face turned bright red. She hoped John wouldn't see.

"You're blushing." John said smiling. "Do you wanna go get something to eat?"

"Sure I'm starving." They went to a hot dog stand. They sat down at a park bench eating there hot dogs.

"Why did you want to become a professional wrestler Emily?" John asked.

"Well I had watched it ever since I was a little girl." "I've always loved it, everything about it." "I started watching when I was three." "Hulk Hogan was my favorite." "I'd love to meet him someday."

"I've worked with Hulk before he's a great guy." Emily looked at John and started laughing

"John you have mustard on your lip."

"Did I get it?"

"Yeah it's gone."

"Ready to go back to the hotel?" John asked.

"Yeah."

John walked Emily back to her room. Randy was coming around the corner and saw them standing by Emily's door. He hid so they wouldn't see him but he could see and hear them.

"I had fun tonight John thank you." "I haven't had that much fun in a long time."

"I had fun to." "Can I see you again?"

"Yes I would like that."

"Emily, can I kiss you?"

"Sure." They kissed. It was a slow tender kiss. It broke several minutes later.

"I'll talk to you later John."

"Ok goodnight."

Emily went into her room and John went to his. Randy just stood where he was what he just saw reminded him of him and Emily's first date. As he remembered it tears silently fell down his cheeks he quickly wiped them away. What he had been denying to himself was he still loved Emily.

**Reviews would be appreciated. **


	15. I'll Be Back

Three more months passed. Emily and John were now dating. She was happy with John but every so often she would still catch herself thinking about Randy. She couldn't figure out why. Randy was still the same sleeping with who ever. Seeing Emily and John together was tearing him up inside. Emily was at the arena. She was standing against the wall when suddenly she felt someone pick her up. When she saw who is was she started laughing.

"John, baby put me down."

"Give me a kiss first." She kissed him. They kissed slowly it eventually broke. John smiled and put Emily down.

"Do you really have to leave tomorrow?" Emily asked.

"I'm only gonna be gone a month."

"I know but I'll be lonely." "What's the name of the movie you're shooting?"

"12 Rounds."

"It's gonna be good." "A movie always is when the movie has a hot lead actor." John smiled and kissed her.

"I have a match up next you're gonna watch it right?" Emily laughed.

"Don't I always baby?"

"Yeah but I just wanted to make sure." "I can't compete in a match without my lucky charm watching."

"Good luck John."

John dominated in his match against Jack Swagger. It was over in under five minutes. John went to go take a shower. Emily was walking around the arena she didn't see the puddle water on the floor she slipped. She was waiting to fall but she never did. She realized someone caught her. When she looked up she was surprised.

"Are you ok Emily?" Randy asked.

"Yeah thank you." She realized Randy was still holding her. "Ok Randy you can let me go now."

"Oh sorry." He let her go."

"Thanks Randy that really would've hurt if I would have fell."

"Yeah no problem." "How are you?"

"Good."

"How's your boyfriend?"

"John's fine he staring in a movie."

"Are you happy Emily?"

"Yes very happy."

"Happier then when you were with me?"

"Randy stop it."

"Em I-

"Stop it don't call me that!"

"Why?" Emily was leaning up against a wall. Randy was in front of her getting closer and closer.

"I have to go Randy."

"Em please don't go, I…

"What you think I'm a slut is that it!" "Listen to me I'm happy with John." "Leave me alone." Emily walked away.

John and Emily were back at the hotel room. They were laying in bed.

"At least now when we have sex I actually remember all of it." Emily said smiling. John laughed.

"Well I'd hope so or I'm not doing something right." "Emily I want to tell you something." "You don't have say back if you don't want to."

"Ok." John looked at Emily.

"Emily, I love you."

"I love you to John." She kissed him. "I'm glad you finally told me." John smiled.

"I wish I could stay but I have to go." He got up got his clothes and went into the bathroom. When he came out Emily walked him to the door.

"I'll see you at the airport tomorrow ok." Emily said. "I love you."

"I love you to Emily." They kissed. John left. Emily went to sleep.

The next morning at the airport John was about to get on his plane. Emily and John were hugging.

"I don't want you to go." Emily said.

"Aw baby it's only a month I'll be back."

"I know but I'll miss you."

"Hey, I love you." John said.

"I love you to."

They broke the hug and John walked the door to get on the plane. Emily watched it take off.

Two weeks later

Emily was lonely without John around when she wasn't wrestling she didn't have much to do. She was staying at a really nice hotel. She decided to have dinner at the hotel. After she finished she decided to go up to her room and get ready for bed. A woman stopped her in the lobby.

"Excuse me Ms." The woman said. "Would you happened to know today's date? Emily took out her cell phone. When she looked at the date it hurt her a little to see what it said.

"It's October 28th.

"Thank you." The woman said.

Emily realized today was the day she was supposed to marry Randy. She thought of the day he proposed to her. She quickly pushed it out of her mind. As she was getting into bed there was a knock on the door. She went to it and opened it.

"Randy?" She said surprised. "What are you doing here?" Randy looked sad.

"Can I please come in Emily?" "I need to talk to you."

"I was just about to go to bed."

"Please Emily just five minutes, please?" Emily had never seen Randy like this she felt bad for him.

"Ok come in." He went in.

"Emily did you happened to notice what the date is today?"

"Yeah, it's October 28th so what."

"So what?" Randy said hurt. "Don't you remember what today was supposed to be?"

"Yes we were supposed to get married." "You think I'm a slut and don't love me so we didn't."

"I don't think you're a slut when I said I was hurt and angry." "The thought of you and John together hurt me." "It hurts now to see you two together." "It's killing me to see the woman I love with another man." Emily was shocked at that last sentence.

"What did you just say Randy?" Randy walked up to Emily and stood right in front of her.

"I said I love you Emily." "I don't care about what happened between you and John." "I just want to be with you."

"Randy, John and I are dating." "I love John and he loves me." Randy had tears in his eyes.

"He can't love you the way that I love you."

"Why are you doing this to me Randy?" "I wanted to marry you." Emily started to cry. "I wanted us to have babies." "I begged you not to leave me and you did it anyway." "I loved you and you left me!" Emily had her head down Randy lifted her head up under her chin with his finger.

"Em don't cry." He took his thumb and wiped a tear.

They were getting closer and closer together, until there lips finally touched. It started slowly at first but quickly became more passionate. They wrapped there arms around each other and backed up against the wall. Randy started kissing her neck. She had her eyes closed enjoying the feeling. "Randy we can't, we can't do this. She said almost moaning the words. "Do you really want me to stop?" Randy said still kissing her neck. "No but you have to." "Emily I want you, I need you." "Let me make love to you one last time." Emily wanted it just as badly as Randy. She nodded her head yes. He picked her and carried her to the bed. He laid her down kissing her on the lips. He took off her nightgown and she took off his shirt. He stopped for a second and looked down at her. "I love you so much." He said. What she said next surprised him. "I love you to." She put her hand on the back of his head pulled him down to her and kissed him. When he inserted himself into her she moaned. They moved with each other slowly. Emily moaned against Randy's mouth. "Oh, Emily." Randy moaned against her mouth. "Oh, Randy." She moaned back. They finished at the same time. When they were both asleep Emily got a text message. It read.

Hey, baby I miss you. I love you. –John

**Sorry if that love scene may have offended some of you. I just felt with this being such an important scene I should go into more detail then I usually do in a love scene. Review please.**


	16. What Happens Now

Emily woke up the next morning. She checked her cell phone and saw she had a text message. When she read it she immediately felt guilty. She did love John and last thing that she ever wanted to do was hurt him. She also didn't want to hurt Randy. She got out of bed carefully and quietly, grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom. She changed came out of the bathroom and looked at Randy was still sleeping. As quietly as she could she left the room. She had only taken a few steps when her cell phone rang. She answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi sweetie it's me." John said. Emily's mind flashed back to what happened last night. "Emily are you there?" That brought her back to reality.

"Yeah, hi baby how's everything going?"

"Good." "I just wish you were here with me." "It's beautiful here." "I sent you a text message last night did you get it?"

"I got this morning I was bored last night and didn't have anything to do so I went to bed early."

"Two more weeks I can't wait."

"I can't either I gotta go but I love you."

"I love you to, bye."

"Bye." Emily went to Mickie's room and knocked on the door. Mickie answered. As soon as Mickie looked at Emily she knew something was wrong.

"Come in." Mickie said. Once they were inside and sitting down Mickie said. "Ok Emily I know something's up and it's something big, spill."

"Last night, I, well I uh, I had sex with Randy."

"You did what, with who?" Mickie said completely shocked. "Emily you cheated on John?"

"Yeah I feel terrible." I've never cheated on anyone before."

"How did it happened?"

"I was about to go to bed and Randy came by." "Yesterday was the day we were supposed to get married."

"Oh that's right." Mickie said.

"Randy told me he still loves me, I told him I love John." "Then I starting crying and told Randy I wanted to marry him and that he was the one who left me." "Then we started kissing." "He said he wanted to make love to me one last time, so we did." "Do you think I should tell John?"

"Are you planning on having sex with Randy again?"

"No."

"Do you love John?"

"Yes."

"Then don't tell him, don't put him through it." "It never happened."

"Thanks Mickie."

"Hey what are best friends for?" They hugged.

Back in Emily's room Randy woke up he looked around for her and realized she wasn't there. As he remembered last night he smiled. He put on his clothes and went back to his room when he got to his door Ted and Cody were waiting for him.

"Hey there he is." Cody said.

Where you been man?" Ted asked.

"None of your business." He said. He unlocked his door and they all went inside. Ted and Cody noticed Randy smiling a lot.

"Why are you so happy Randy?" Cody said.

"I'm the same as I always am."

"Come on Randy something's up." Ted said.

"Nothings up guys drop it."

"I don't believe you." Cody said. "I haven't seen you this happy you were with Emily." When Cody finished that sentence his jaw dropped. "Oh my god, you had sex with Emily."

"No I didn't! They could both tell from the look on Randy's face that he was lying.

"You're lying, you're so lying."

"You can tell us Randy we won't say anything." Ted said.

"Ok guys, yes we did." "You can't say anything to anyone, I don't want this getting back to Cena before Emily's had a chance to tell him."

"Are you and her getting back together?" Cody asked.

"I don't know but I want to and if she's wants to, to I'm gonna ask her to marry me again."

Emily decided to sit outside and watch the sunset. They were in Florida so it so was nice out. As much as she tried she couldn't quit thinking about Randy and what happened last night. Suddenly she looked over and Randy was sitting next to her.

"Hey Em."

"Hi Randy."

"Why didn't wake me up before you left today?"

"I didn't want some weird goodbye between us."

"When are you gonna tell John?"

"I'm not because there's nothing to tell." "Last night should've never happened Randy." "So as far as I'm concerned it never did."

"No Emily you don't mean that." Randy said hurt.

"Yes I do, I love John, I want to be with him."

"What about me?" Randy said trying very hard not to cry.

"I'll always care about you, you were a big part of my life for a long time."

"But you…Randy's voice started to crack. "You told me you loved me last night."

"I know I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that." "I just said it in the heat of the moment."

"I don't believe you." "You love me I know you love me."

"No, I don't Randy I'm so sorry I know that's not what you wanna hear but that's how I feel."

"You can't do something like what we did last night and tell me you feel nothing for me." "We didn't just have sex last night, it was more special then that." Emily was doing good at keeping her cool but if she sat there any longer she was gonna start crying. She stood up.

"I'm sorry Randy."

"Emily we can still have everything you wanted for us."

"No we can't because we, don't exist anymore." She started walking away. Randy was calling after her. He stood up.

"Emily I love you please." He started to cry. "Please I know I left you but don't do the same thing to me." Emily stopped walking started to cry and turned around.

"Randy get this through your head, we're over." She walked into the hotel when she was out of sight from Randy she started crying harder. Randy stood outside with his face in his hands sobbing.

Two weeks later

Emily was at the airport waiting for John. When she saw him they both smiled. When John got to her he hugged her.

"Hi baby, I missed you." John said.

"I missed you to." They kissed.

"So what were up to when I was gone?"

"Oh just being bored outta my mind without you." Emily suddenly felt very sick.

"John I'll be right back." "I'm gonna be sick." Emily ran to find the bathroom. When she got there she threw up. John was waiting for her when she came out.

"You ok?"

"Yeah I think I just have the flu or something."

"Well when we get to the next city if you're still sick I want you to see a doctor."

"Ok I will."

A few days later Emily still felt sick she when to the doctor and they ran some tests she was waiting for them to call her back. John was out getting medicine for Emily. Mickie was visiting her. They were talking when the phone rang. Emily answered it.

"Hello?" Emily's eyes widened.

"Are you absolutely positive?"

"Thank you." Emily hung the phone up and broke into tears.

"Emily what's wrong?" Mickie said concerned.

"No, no I can't be no." "Oh my god, this isn't happening."

"Emily what is it?" Emily looked at Mickie.

"I'm pregnant." "I'm gonna have a baby and I don't know who the father is." Mickie hugged Emily.

"It's ok Emily." "Look on the bright side."

"What bright side?"

"You're gonna be a mommy."

**I just wanted to thank every one who's been review my story I hope you keep doing it. **


	17. Who's Your Daddy

Emily was happy about the baby but completely devastated over the situation she was in. Now she had no choice but to tell John what happened between her and Randy. She knew that would kill him. It would be nothing compared to the news that the baby might not be his. She decided she was going to tell him as soon as he brought back her medicine. She was sitting on the bed rubbing her stomach talking to the baby.

"Well it looks like we get to meet each other in about nine months." "I promise I will find out who your daddy is." "One thing is definitely for sure." "I love you." She heard John walk through the door.

"Emily where are you?" John said.

"I'm in the bedroom."

"I got your anti-nausea medicine." He walked into the bedroom and sat down next to Emily. She looked at John.

"John the doctor called while you were gone." "My test results came back." "That anti-nausea isn't going to help me." John got a worried look on his face.

"Whatever it is you can tell me we'll get through it together."

"Ok here it goes John, I'm pregnant." John's face immediately when from worry to happiness. He kissed her.

"Oh my god, this is great, we're gonna have a baby!" John said happily. "I love you so much Emily." He kissed her again.

"I love you to John." She said trying to sound as happy as he was.

"I'm gonna take a shower then we'll go the arena ok, mommy."

"Ok, John I was thinking why don't we keep this quiet for awhile it'll be a big surprise to everyone."

"Ok whatever you want, we're gonna have a baby!" He said with a big smile on his face. He kissed Emily one last time and went in the bathroom. When she heard the water start she started crying. He seemed so happy and she just couldn't bring herself to tell him.

They were at the arena. John and Emily were walking down the hall John had his bags plus Emily's.

"John I can carry something if you need me to."

"Nope I got it." "Putting strain on yourself isn't good for you." They got to his locker room door.

"Can I at least open the door?" She said smiling

"Well I suppose." He said jokingly. She opened the door and they went in. He put down the bags.

"I've gotta go talk to Stephanie Mcmahon." "I have to tell her I can't wrestle tonight." Emily said.

"You know you're gonna have to tell her why."

"I know I'm going to."

"Well before you go." He pulled her closer to him and kissed her. "I love you, both of you."

"We love you to."

Emily left and knocked on Stephanie's door.

"Come in." Stephanie said. Emily walked in.

"Hi Emily sit down." She sat down.

"Hi Stephanie." "I have something to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

"I can't wrestle tonight."

"Why are you sick?"

"No, I'm pregnant."

"Oh, that great news." "I understand, you can start your maternity leave right away." "You can still travel with us if you like." "Don't worry once you have the baby your job will still be here."

"Thank you Stephanie."

"You're welcome." Emily left the office now she had to find Randy. She went to Legacy's locker room and knocked on the door. Randy answered.

"Emily." He said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Can we talk Randy, it's really important?"

"Sure come on in." When she walked in Ted and Cody were there. They were just as surprised to see Emily as Randy was. "Guys get lost." Randy said. They left.

"Randy I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"I went to my doctor because I was feeling sick but I'm not sick, I'm pregnant." Randy's jaw dropped.

"You're pregnant?" Randy said shocked.

"Yes and there's a chance that you're the father."

"Oh there's no chances about it." "That baby is mine, I know it." "You know it to."

"No I don't, it could be John's baby."

"Come on Em you know as well as I do the baby isn't John's." "I told you what happened between us was special." "This baby, our baby is the proof of that." Randy smiled. "I can't believe it, we're gonna have a baby." "I'm gonna be a daddy." Randy looked at Emily. "Did you tell John?"

"About what?"

"You know about what." "Did you tell him?"

"No, I tried but he was so happy about the baby."

"You have to tell him Em."

"I can't."

"I'll tell him he needs to know." Randy started to walk towards the door.

"Not right now." Emily said.

"Yes right now." Randy opened the door and started walking down the hall Emily was right behind. They found John, Randy went up to him. John had a look of disgust on his face.

"What do you want Orton?" John said. Randy turned to Emily.

"Do you wanna tell him or do you want me to?"

"Tell me what?" John said confused.

"Well John- Randy started.

"No I wanna tell him." Emily said.

"John when you- Emily's voice started to crack. "When you were away shooting your movie something happened." "R- She started to cry.

"Come on Em say it." Randy said

"Randy and I slept together."

"You cheated on me Emily!" John said angrily.

She nodded her head yes. "I'm sorry John, I'm so sorry." John went to walk away.

"Cena stop there's more." Randy said. Emily was crying to hard to talk. So Randy spoke up. "There's a chance and I think a very, very good chance, that, that baby isn't yours, it's mine."

"You son of a bitch!" John yelled before punching Randy in the face. Randy fought back.

"Stop both of you stop it right now!" Emily yelled.

"You mother fucker I'm gonna kill you!" John yelled. People came to break it up. John had a bloody nose and Randy was bleeding from his mouth.

Emily suddenly grabbed her stomach and collapsed. Randy and John both ran to her. Randy looked down he saw blood on Emily's pants.

"Fuck somebody call 911 right now hurry she's pregnant!" Randy yelled.

The ambulance arrived within minutes both John and Randy rode with Emily to the hospital. They had to wait in the waiting but they did hear the doctor say. "We have to get her to the OR stat or we could lose them both."


	18. Waiting

It had been almost two hours and there was still no word on the condition of Emily or the baby. Randy and John were waiting in room. They were both very worried. They were sitting acrossed from each other.

"What the hell is taking so long?" Randy said. "Why won't they tell us anything?"

"I don't know." John said. "I can't believe you Orton." "I always knew you didn't like me but you have go after my girlfriend to."

"She was my girlfriend first." "We broke up because of you."

"Don't you mean you left her because of me."

"You made sure you were there to pick up the pieces didn't you." "Tell me John how long did you wait after we broke up to ask her out?"

"We didn't go out until three months after you guys broke up." "She's with me now I know it eats you alive that she is."

"You still want to be with her?"

"Of course I do I love her, we can get passed the mistake she made with you." "I know she didn't mean it." "That's where me and you are different Randy I can forgive Emily for her mistakes."

"Oh yeah, if you can forgive her for her mistakes, then why were you quick to walk away after she told you she cheated on you?"

"I was angry but I would've came back and told her I forgive her." "The most important thing right now is Emily and our baby."

"You're right John the most important thing right now is Emily and our baby, that baby is an Orton I know it and you know it." Randy said smiling.

"Oh you're so sure of yourself aren't you son of a-

"Excuse me." They looked over the doctor was standing there they both stood up. "I'm doctor Cahill." "We were able to stop the bleeding Emily's stabilized she's gonna make it."

"Thank god." John said.

"What about the baby?" Randy asked.

"As long as there are no more problems like this I don't see any reason why Emily won't deliver a healthy baby." "Which one of you is the father of the baby?" They both look at each other then back to Dr. Cahill."

"We don't know." John said. "It could be either one of us."

"I see, that could've been what brought this on we think it was caused by emotional stress." "You can both see Emily now but one at a time."

"I suppose you want to see her first?" Randy asked John.

"Of course I wanna see her first idiot." John started walking towards her room.

"Asshole." Randy mumbled under his breath.

When John got to Emily's room she was still sleeping. She was hooked to a couple of monitors one monitored the baby's heartbeat. John sat down in a chair next to her bed picked her hand up and kissed it. She started to stir. Her eyes slowly came open. She looked at John.

"Hey Emily." "Don't worry you're ok."

"The baby John, what's wrong with my baby?"

"Nothing the doctor said the baby's gonna be fine." "They said they think this was brought on by stress." Emily started crying.

"I'm sorry John, I'm sorry about what happened with Randy." "Please don't leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere Emily I love you and I love our baby."

"John can you call someone and tell them to tell Randy the baby's ok?" "I'm sure he's probably worried."

"Randy's here he knows the baby's ok." "He wants to come see you after me." John looked down at Emily's stomach and started rubbing it with his hand. "You really scared mommy and daddy." "Daddy loves you." He looked back up at Emily and took his hand off of her stomach. "I'll be back first thing in the morning ok." He kissed her and went to walk out of the room. When he got to the doorway Emily said.

"John." He turned around. "I love you."

"I love you to."

A few minutes after John left Randy walked in.

"Hey Em." "How are you feeling?"

"A little dizzy but I'm ok." "You didn't have come down here Randy."

"Yes I did I had to make sure you were ok and that our baby was ok."

"Randy could you please not use the phrase our baby."

"Why?"

"We don't know if you're the father."

"Do you want me to be?"

"You'd make a great father if the baby is yours."

"Em, do you want me to be the father?"

"I'm tired Randy, I want to go to sleep."

"Ok." Randy went to the couch that was in the room.

"What are you doing?"

"Spending the night, I'm not leaving you here alone." "Like your loser boyfriend did."

"Give John a break Randy." "He's a sweet guy." Randy laid down of the couch.

"I'd like to give him a few breaks." "Starting with both of his arms."

"Randall!"

"Uh oh, you only call me Randall when you're pissed at me."

"Don't talk about John like that."

"You could do so much better then him Em."

"I suppose Maryse is better then me?" Randy looked at Emily.

"Who told you about me and Maryse?"

"Maryse." "She's such a bitch."

"You were jealous." Randy said smiling.

"No I wasn't."

"I thought you didn't care about what I did anymore."

"I don't I found all that out before I started dating John."

"What's so special about him?"

"He's a nice guy."

"I'm a nice guy."

"He's sweet."

"I'm sweet."

"He's hot."

"I seem to remember one night where we both had to up very, very early to catch a flight." "I was trying to go to sleep and a certain somebody wouldn't stop kissing my neck." He said smirking at Emily. "I said baby we can't tonight we have to go to sleep." "You said I can't help it you're just so damn hot." "I think you gave me a hickey that night." Emily started laughing.

"Oh my god, you're actually laughing." "I miss that sound."

"I remember that night that was fu-Emily stopped and turned off the lights. "Goodnight Randy."

"Goodnight Em, I lo- um, goodnight


	19. Reality

Emily was now three months pregnant. Both she and the baby were doing just fine. She had even began to show a little bit. She had a little tiny baby bump. John hated the fact they had to make sure Randy knew about everything that was going on with the baby. He went along with it for Emily's sake. Emily and John were waiting in the doctor's office they had an ultrasound scheduled just to check up on things.

"What do you want to have John, a boy or a girl?" Emily asked.

"I don't care either one would be fine with me." "What about you?" "Which one do you want?"

"I kinda want a girl of course I'll love it if it's a boy to." "With a little girl I'd be able to dress her up in pretty dresses and do her hair." "Get her ready for her first date."

"Date oh no they'll be none of that." Emily laughed.

"John what do you expect?"

"Baby I know how guys are, trust me I am one, especially teenage boys they only want one thing."

"Oh is that all I mean to you?" Emily said jokingly. "Do you only want one thing?"

"No you know better then that Emily, I love you."

"I know you do I love you to." She kissed him. The nurse came out.

"Emily Samuels?" The nurse said. Emily and John both stood up.

"That's me." They both followed her into the patient room. Then a few minutes later the ultrasound technician came in. Emily laid down. The technician was point stuff out to Emily and John on the screen.

"There's the head and the arms and the legs." "Would you like to hear the heartbeat?"

"Yes." They both said.

When Emily heard the heartbeat she started to cry. John saw her crying and smiled.

"There's our baby." John said. He kissed Emily on the forehead.

"Everything looks fine." "The baby is developing normally." The technician said.

They had pictures printed up of the sonogram. They were back at the hotel. They were relaxing on the bed.

"John will you still love me when I get fat?"

"You aren't gonna get fat."

"John I'm gonna blow up like a balloon."

"Yes but that won't be fat that'll be our baby."

"I have to ask you a serious question John."

"What?"

"Well we haven't really talked about the baby possibly not being yours."

"Emily I don't wanna talk about this."

"I know but we have to." "If the baby isn't yours, are you gonna stay with me?"

"Do you want my honest answer?"

"Yes."

"I don't know."

"What?" Emily got off the bed. "I thought you forgave me."

"Emily it's not that, if the baby isn't mine I don't know if I can deal with Randy being around all the time." Emily was getting angry.

"You wouldn't trust me around him?"

"No Emily that's not it." John got off the bed.

"I get it you hate him more then you love me!" Emily said angrily.

"Emily." "That's not true."

"No I understand now you love me and want to be with me, but only if the baby is yours!" Emily started to walk towards the door.

"Emily where are you going?"

"Out."

"Emily come back here."

"Go to hell John." She said opening the door and slamming it behind her. She got in the elevator and started crying. When it got to her floor she wiped her eyes. The doors opened and Randy was standing there he saw her wiping her eyes.

"Em, what's a matter?"

"Nothing I'm fine." She said stepping off the elevator.

"No you're not what's wrong, is it the baby?"

"No the baby's fine." "John and I had a fight."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" "I'll buy you dinner and we can talk."

"I am pretty hungry." "Ok but we're going to dinner as friends, just friends got it?"

"Got it my friend."

They went to the restaurant Emily told Randy what happened.

"I can't believe he said that to you."

"I don't know maybe I overreacted."

"No you didn't Em, you had every right to get angry."

"I think he said it cause he's still hurt over me and you."

"Well to bad he needs to get over it." "In six months the baby will be here and you need all the support you can get."

"Randy I have something to show you." She handed him the sonogram picture.

"Is that the baby?"

"Yep."

"Oh my god that's amazing."

"I heard the heartbeat today." "It was the most beautiful sound in the world."

"Can I come with you and John to your next appointment?"

"Sure." "You can keep that picture if you want."

"Thanks Em."

"Well I'm tired I'm going back to the hotel."

"I have a motorcycle in the parking lot at the hotel." "I'm gonna for a ride before I go to sleep."

"Have fun."

They went back to the hotel Randy went to the parking lot and Emily went up to her room. John was waiting for her when she came through the door.

"Hi." Emily said.

"Hi." John had something behind his back.

"What's behind your back John?" He took his arm out from behind him he had roses in his hand. He walked up to Emily and hand them to her she took them.

"I'm sorry Emily." "Of course I'm gonna stay with you." I love you." "I didn't mean anything I said before." He hugged her.

"That really hurt John."

"I know I'm sorry, I love you."

"I love you to."

They broke the hug.

"Can I have a kiss?" John asked.

She kissed him.

At around midnight they were both sleeping when Emily's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said tiredly. "What?" "Oh my god!" "What hospital? "I'll be right there." John woke up.

"Emily what's wrong?" Emily was changing out of her pajamas.

"Randy was in an accident." "I don't how bad it is but I'll find out when I get to the hospital." "I'll call you when I there I love you."

Before John could say anything Emily was out the door. When she got to the hospital Ted and Cody were there.

"Cody how bad is it?"

"Randy took a turn to sharp on his motorcycle." "He was thrown from the bike and he hit his head." "He's in a coma." "The doctors say there's a fifty-fifty he won't wake up."

"Can I see him?"

"Yeah he's in there." Cody said pointing to the door. Emily went in he was hooked to a bunch of machines. She sat down in a chair next to his bed.

"Hi Randy it's Em." "You have to come back ok." Emily started to cry. "The baby needs you." "I need you." "I love you Randy." "I lied to you because I'm scared of you hurting me again." "I never stopped loving you." She took his hand and put it on her stomach. "Come back for our baby."

Emily sat there for hours holding Randy's hand. Praying for him to wake up.


	20. Follow Your Heart

It had been a month since Randy's accident. There was still no change in his condition and the doctors were fearing the worst. Emily needed some time away to clear her head and think about things. John could tell that ever since Randy's accident something had changed. Emily decided to make a surprise visit home to her mom. Her mom was very happy that she was going to be a grandma. Emily pulled up to her mom's house got out of the car and knocked on the door. Mary answered it her face was full of surprise.

"Emily." "What are you doing here?" She said hugging her.

"Surprise mom."

"Come in." Emily went inside. They sat on the couch.

"How are you Emily?"

"I'm good."

"How's my grandchild?" She said smiling.

"It's doing good." "I should know what I'm having in a couple weeks."

"I heard about Randy's accident how is he?" Emily got a sad look on her face.

"He's still the same they say if he doesn't wake in the next couple weeks, he probably won't wake up at all." She started to cry. Her mom hugged her.

"It's ok sweetheart I'm sure he'll be fine." "I know you still love him."

"How did you know that?"

"I'm your mother I know these things."

"I don't know what to do mom I do still love Randy, I love John to but ever since he found out the baby might not be his he's been distant."

"Do you still want to be with John?"

"I don't know, I know that me and Randy didn't have the perfect relationship but we were happy." "I love John but I don't know if I'm happy with him anymore."

"Do you think you'd be happier with Randy?"

"I don't know." "The only thing I know for sure and the only person I love for sure is my baby."

"I'm sure you'll figure out what you want Emily." "Are you gonna get a DNA test when the baby's born?"

"Yeah."

"I want Randy to be the father." "I like John but Randy's always been my favorite." Mary said. "You want some dinner?"

"Yeah I'm starving but then again being pregnant I'm always hungry. Emily said laughing.

Emily stayed at her mom's house for two weeks. When she was getting in her car to leave her cell phone rang. She answered it.

"Hello?"

"Em."

"Randy is that you?" She said shocked.

"Yes it's me."

"How long have you been awake?"

"A few days I have a bad headache but the doctors say I'm gonna be fine." "There still keeping me in the hospital a few more days."

"Why didn't you call me sooner?"

"I know you're visiting your mom I didn't want to interrupt."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

Emily got off her plane and went straight to the hospital. When she walked into Randy's room. He looked well. She went over to him hugged him and started to cry. He wrapped his arms around her and held her.

"It's ok Em don't cry I'm ok."

"I was so worried about you." "I thought I was gonna lose you." "If anything ever happened to you I don't know what I would do."

"Aw baby it's ok." "You don't have to be scared I won't hurt you again I promise." Emily looked at Randy.

"You heard me?"

"Yes I came back just like you asked me to." "For you and our baby." "Did you mean it Em?" "Do you still love me?"

"Yes Randy, I still love you." Emily grabbed her stomach. "Whoa."

"What's wrong Emily?"

"Nothing the baby kicked." "Here feel." She took his hand in her hand and put it on her stomach. "Do you feel it?"

"Yeah that's great." "The baby's a kicker just like daddy is." "I love you Emily." "Come back to me we can make it work this time." "I swear to you I'll never hurt you again." "We can be a family you, me and our baby."

"It's not that simple Randy."

"Why not Em?" "We love each other."

"I love you Randy but I also love John." "He was there for me when I had no one."

"Do you love John more then you love me?"

"I don't know."

"I think you don't love John you're just afraid to be with me."

"Randy I- They heard the door open Emily backed away from Randy.

"Emily?" "Are you here?"

"John what are you doing here?" Emily said.

"I heard you were back I figured you would be here." "Ready to go back to the hotel?"

"Yeah sure." John looked at Randy.

"I'm glad you're awake." John said.

"Thanks." Randy could tell John wasn't being sincere.

"Bye Randy." Emily said.

"Bye Em."

A few days later Randy got out of the hospital. He was cleared to wrestle. John had been thinking about something the last couple days and finally decided to talk to Emily about it. They were in the hotel room.

"Emily we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Do you still love Randy?"

"Honestly, yes I'm sorry John but I love you to."

"I think I know who you really want to be with." "Which is why I think we should break up." "I believe you when you say you love me but as much as it hurts me to admit this, I think you love Randy more."

"I'm sorry John I never intended to hurt you."

"I know, if this is my baby I want to be involved in it's life."

"Of course if the baby is yours we'll make all the parenting decisions."

"I'll always love you Emily." They hugged.

"Bye John."

"Bye Emily." Emily left when to go find Randy. She knocked on the door of his room. He answered.

"Hi Emily." "Come in." She went in.

"John and I just broke up." "He said he knew I loved you more." "He was right." "I love you Randy and I want to come back." "If you still want me back." Randy smiled. Took her hand and pulled her close to him.

"Of course I want you back I love you." They kissed each other slowly and passionately. Randy knelt down by her stomach. "Did you hear that mommy and daddy are back together." Randy stood up and hugged Emily. "I love you Em."

"I love you to Randy."


	21. We're Back

Emily was so happy she was finally back with the man she loved. Now all she needed was her baby. She was getting very impatient but knew all she could do was wait. Tomorrow she was finally going to find out if she was having a boy or a girl. Emily was very hungry and Randy was getting food for them. She was sitting in a chair in the bedroom. She heard Randy walk through the door.

"Em I'm home."

"I'm in here honey." Randy walked into the bedroom with a bag full of food. He got out what was his and handed the bag to Emily. "Thanks honey."

"I got a video for us to watch to." He showed her what it was.

"You got Brothers I love that movie."

"I know that's why I got it and cause you keep saying how good it is and I've never seen it."

"You're gonna love it." They ate there food and watched the movie. Two hours later it was over.

"You were right that's a great movie."

"See I told you."

"Hey Em after we go to the doctor tomorrow come with me to the arena." "A lot of people miss you."

"Ok sounds good I need to get out."

"I requested some time off after raw tomorrow I'm going home to St. Louis."

"You're leaving me here alone?"

"Of course not baby I want you to come with me." "I want you to meet my dad and you've never been to my house in St. Louis."

"What if your dad doesn't like me?"

"Em come here." He scooted over to make room on the bed so Emily could sit next to him. She sat down next to him he put his arm around her. "My dad is gonna love you."

"Does he know about the baby?"

"Yeah he's really excited about it." "You know how I know my dad is gonna love you."

"No how do you know?"

"Because I love you and I'm pretty sure it's gonna run in the family." Emily smiled.

"You're so sweet you know that." "You know you'd have a lot more fans if they saw this side of you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well when you're in the ring you're mean, vicious, cruel and cold hearted." "When you're with me all that disappears." "When you're with me you're caring, sensitive, and loving."

"What can I say, you bring out the best in me." He kissed her. They were both enjoying the kiss then suddenly he pulled away.

"What's wrong Randy?"

"Nothing I just have to stop before I get myself to worked up." Emily knew what he meant.

"We can if you want, do you want to?"

"Yeah but I don't wanna hurt the baby."

"You won't hurt the baby me and J- "I just know you won't hurt the baby." "Come on, we can."

"Since you mentioned him I don't know if I'm in the mood anymore."

"Aw come on hon, is there anything I can do to change your mind?" She said kissing him.

"I don't know."

"Are you sure?" "You know nobody can satisfy me like you can." She said smiling. Randy grinned.

"Oh really?" "Come here." They started to make out. Suddenly Emily's cell phone rang making them both jump.

"I'm sorry honey." She said as she went to answer her phone.

"It's ok." "I'm gonna go take a shower." Emily was talking to her mom so she just nodded.

When Randy came out Emily was sleeping. He covered her up, kissed her on the cheek got in bed next to her and went to sleep.

The next morning they were at the doctor. The ultra sound was being conducted.

"You wanted to know the sex of the baby right?" The technician said.

"Yes." Emily said.

"It's a girl."

"I'm having a little girl." Emily said happily. "Randy did you hear that?"

"I sure did we're having a girl." "She's not dating until she's forty." Emily laughed.

After the doctor they went to the arena. Emily was excited to be there she hadn't been to an arena since she almost lost the baby. She went to go find John to tell him the news. She found him standing in the hallway.

"John." He turned around.

"Hey Emily."

"I have good news John, it's a girl."

"A girl." He said happily. "That's great Emily." They hugged it was a little awkward.

"Well I gotta go I just wanted to come tell you that.

"Thanks for telling me."

Emily watched Randy's match from backstage she missed being able to wrestle. She knew it would all be worth it when she held her baby girl in her arms. After the show they got on a plane to St. Louis. When there plane got in they got a hotel room near the airport. They wanted to get some rest before they went to Randy's house and Randy's dad's house. After a few hours they left for Randy's dad's. When Randy's dad opened the door he hugged Randy.

"Hi son."

"Hi dad." Randy and Emily went inside. "Dad I'd like you to meet someone very special." "This is my girlfriend Emily."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Orton."

"Please call me Bob." "You're even more beautiful then Randy described."

"Thank you."

"Dad we have great news." Randy said. "You're getting a granddaughter."

"It's a girl that's fantastic I'm happy for you." They stayed there for a few hours then went to Randy's house. It was a pretty nice sized house. Randy was showing Emily around. They were up stairs.

"Randy what's in here?" Emily said pointing to a closed door.

"Close your eyes Em."

"Why?"

"Just close your eyes." Emily closed her eyes. Randy opened the door and guided her into the room.

"Alright open your eyes." When Emily opened her eyes she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She was standing inside a nursery. It had cloud wallpaper. Shelves packed with baby toys and a beautiful white crib with stuffed animals in it in the middle of the room.

"Oh Randy this is beautiful."

"Do you like it?"

"I love it." "How did you do all this?"

"I hired a decorator."

"How much did it cost you?"

"Don't worry about that." "Em will you and the baby move in with me?"

"Of course we will, this is so sweet."

"I have one more thing to ask you." Randy took a box out of his pocket that looked familiar to Emily. He stood in front of her and got down on one knee. "I know we tried this once before." "I think we should try it again." He opened the box and same sliver diamond ring was inside. "I love you Emily." "Will you marry me?"

"Are you sure you want to Randy?" "What if the baby isn't yours?"

"I know she's mine but on the chance that she isn't I'm still going to love her like my own." "I know I love her mommy more then anything in the world." Randy put his ear to Emily's stomach. "What's that baby girl?" He said pretending the baby was talking to him. "Uh huh, uh huh." "Ok I'll tell mommy you said so." Emily laughed.

"What'd she say?" Emily said smiling.

"She said she wants mommy and daddy to get married."

"Well we can't disappoint her can we, my answer is yes." Randy put the ring on her finger and stood up. "I want to wait until she's born to get married."

"I like that idea." She kissed him.

"I love you so much Randy."

"I love you to, Mrs. Orton."

**And to think I almost scrapped this story. You guys really seem to like it and I hope you keep reading and reviewing. Thank you.**


	22. Labor Day

Emily was getting very excited. The baby was due in two weeks. Her stomach had grown to a pretty big size. She couldn't wait to meet her baby. She was nervous she knew that both Randy and John wanted to be the father of the baby. She was terrified that if the baby wasn't Randy's he would leave her. Even though he assured her time and time again he would never do that. She was no longer allowed to travel with him. She hadn't traveled with him for two months. He would come home for a few days on the days he didn't have shows to do. He was leaving again tomorrow for Monday Night Raw in Tennessee. Emily liked living with Randy in Missouri she had lived there for the past four months. When Randy was gone though she was lonely. They were sitting in the living room on the couch.

"Randy do you still think I'm pretty?"

"I think you're beautiful Em. "Why would you ask me that?"

"I look like a whale."

"No you don't you look just as beautiful as the day I met you." "You know what thought the first time I ever saw you?"

"She's stupid and I'll have her in my bed in no time?" Randy rolled his eyes.

"No, I thought my god she's so beautiful whoever gets to be with her is a lucky guy."

"Aw baby that's so sweet." She hugged him. "Don't go tomorrow."

"Em I've gotta go."

"No you don't tell Stephanie you're sick."

"You know I can't do that."

"I know but I wish you could." "I'm lonely when you're not here."

"Well in a couple weeks you won't be lonely anymore." Emily smiled

"That's right." Emily said rubbing her stomach. "I can't wait."

"Me either."

"Are you gonna miss me when you leave?"

"I always do."

"How much are you gonna miss?"

"A lot."

"Why don't you show me how much you're gonna miss." She said kissing him.

"You sure you want to Em?"

"Yes." She said kissing him again.

"Well ok come here."

The next night Emily was sitting in bed watching Raw. She smiled when she heard Randy's music. She rubbed her stomach.

"There's daddy, well maybe I guess we'll know soon enough." After awhile longer John came down to the ring. "That might be your daddy." "I know if he is he'll love you." Emily decided after the show was over to go to sleep.

The next morning she woke up and went downstairs to the kitchen then suddenly felt a contraction. She grabbed her stomach. She grabbed the phone and dialed Randy's number but he didn't answer so she tried John. He answered.

"Hello?"

"John it's Emily." "Do you know where Randy is?"

"Yeah he's in the hotel gym."

"Ow, ow, ow! I'm having the baby!"

"Now! "We'll be there as soon as we can call 911 and have them take you to the hospital."

As soon as John hung up the phone he ran to the hotel gym.

"Randy!" "Randy!" He shouted. Everyone in the gym looked at him like he was nuts.

"What do you want John?" Randy said.

"Emily's having the baby!"

"Ok I'll be there in a-"What?!" "She's having the baby now!" "Oh shit!"

They left for the airport.

Two hours later Emily was in a lot of pain. She was at the hospital. She was five centimeters dilated. Her contractions were hurting really bad. She picked up the phone and decided to try Randy again. He answered this time.

"Hello?"

"Randy, Randy it hurts."

"It's ok Em me and John are on the way."

"Ahhhh!" "Randy!"

"I know baby, I know, I know

"No you don't know you have no idea what this feels like!" "I hope you enjoyed the other night Randall because we are never having sex ever again!" She hung up the phone. Randy didn't quite know how to act

"How is she?" John asked.

"She's in a lot of pain."

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the hospital. Randy went to Emily's room and John stayed in the waiting room. They gave Emily an epidural so she was feeling a lot better.

Randy walked into Emily's room.

"Randy."

"Hey Em." He went over to her and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm sorry about yelling at you before I was just in a lot of pain."

"It's ok I understand."

"John's here to right?"

"Yeah he's giving his blood sample for the DNA test." "After he's done I'm gonna go give my sample." "Then in a few hours we should know who the father is."

"Oh fuck, I forget to call my mom." She picked up the phone and dialed the number Mary answered.

"Hello?"

"Mom I'm in the hospital."

"Oh my god what's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm just having a baby." She said jokingly.

"You're having the baby!" "I'll be on the next plane."

"Ok see you soon grandma."

"Ok bye."

A few minutes later the lab technician came to get Randy to give his blood sample. John stayed with Emily while he was gone.

"How are you doing Emily?" John asked.

"A lot better now." "John I'm sorry."

"For?"

"I know I hurt you and I'm sorry." "I really did love you."

"I know that Emily."

"Can I have a hug?" They hugged.

About a half hour later it was time. Randy was with Emily.

"You're doing good Em."

"The baby's head is out." The doctor said. "One more good hard push should do it. Emily pushed as hard as she could. A few minutes later she heard the baby crying.

"You did it Em, you did it."

After the baby got cleaned off they handed her to Emily. She only got a glance she passed out from being so tired. From what she saw of the baby she could tell she had blue eyes and a little bit of brown hair. Emily awoke a few hours later. Randy was sitting in a chair next to her bed and John was standing against the wall.

"Hey Em how are feeling?" Randy asked.

"Fine." "I want to see my baby."

"Ok I'll go her." Randy left and returned with the baby. He was about to pick her up when there a knock on the door. It was a nurse.

"I have the DNA test results." The nurse said. "Ms. Samuels the father of your baby is Mr. Orton." Randy got a big happy smile on his face.

"I told you Em, I told you."

"Congratulations you guys." John said smiling but obviously hurt. The nurse and John left the room. Randy picked up his daughter.

"Hi baby, I'm your daddy." "Would you like to go meet your mommy you'll love her." Randy handed Emily the baby.

"Hi I'm your mommy." "I love you so much." Emily looked at Randy. "What do you wanna name her?"

"I feel stupid but I haven't thought about it."

"How about Julie?"

"I like it, hi Julie."

"Yeah, Julie Amanda Orton."

**Please Review**


	23. Slammy Awards

Emily and Randy were happy with there new baby girl. Emily loved being a mom and Randy loved being a dad. They were a family now and couldn't be happier. The only thing missing was something they both wanted. That was to finally be husband and wife, which would be happening in a few months. Julie was now eight weeks old. She was a very happy little girl always smiling. It was around two in the morning. Emily had heard Julie start to cry on the baby monitor. It was time for her bottle. Emily went to get out of bed.

"Lay back down Em I'll go." Randy said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." She laid back down Randy got up warmed up the bottle and went to Julie's room. "It's ok Julie daddy's coming." He said picking her up and sitting in the rocking chair in her room. "My girl's hungry huh." She looked at him happily while she drank from her bottle. "Tomorrow's a big day Julie." "Tomorrow mommy and daddy are gonna take you to the arena." "You'll get to meet some of your aunts and uncles." When she finished eating he burped her and laid her back down. She was drifting back to sleep. "Goodnight Julie daddy loves you."

The next morning Emily got up with Julie and let Randy sleep a little longer. Emily was sitting on the couch watching tv and Julie was in her playpen playing with her favorite teddy bear. Randy came downstairs.

"There's my two favorite girls." Going over to look at Julie then sitting on the couch next to Emily. He gave Emily a kiss. "Morning Em."

"Morning honey." "I can't wait to take Julie to the arena tonight it's gonna be so much fun." "A lot of people haven't met her yet."

"She'll love it there." "Maybe she could even join daddy in Legacy someday." He looked over at the playpen. "Would you like that Julie?" "Do you wanna be in daddy's group with uncle Ted and uncle Cody?" Julie didn't know what he was saying but looked in his direction and smiled. He looked back at Emily. "See that was a yes." Emily laughed.

"Randy she's only two months old." "Give her some time before you make her the newest member of Legacy.

"She's an Orton, Orton's are gifted." "I can't wait until someone else is finally an Orton." He said smiling at Emily. He went to kiss her but Julie started to cry. Emily got up.

"Hey why are you crying?" She said walking over to the playpen. "Do you want mommy to pick you up?" As soon as she picked her up Julie stopped crying. She walked with her back over to the couch and sat down. As soon as they sat down Julie reached out for Randy. "Oh I see you want daddy huh." She handed Julie to Randy.

"Aw you daddy's girl Julie." He kissed her on the forehead and looked at Emily. "Em thank you for giving me our daughter."

"Well you had something to do with it to Randy." "So I should be thanking you."

"You did all the hard stuff my part was easy."

"The impregnating me part?" Emily said laughing.

"Well, yeah." "That was fun though at least I thought it was."

"It was other then the fact I was cheating on my boyfriend."

"Em who do you like better?"

"What?"

"Who's better me or John?"

"Randy." "We shouldn't be talking about this Julie's here."

"She doesn't know what we're saying." "Besides it's not like I said anything sexual I was just asking a question."

"Randy who do I love?"

"Me."

"Who am I going to marry?"

"Me."

"Who is the father of my child?"

"Me."

"Right so ask yourself that question again and what do you think the answer is?"

"Cena, I'm just kidding, me."

"That's right." "I wanna go back to work I miss it."

"I think you should we could take Julie on the road with us." "It'll be fun." "The Orton wrestling family."

"Well not all of us are Orton's yet."

"Not yet but soon and forever." "Emily Claire Orton." Randy said proudly. He looked down and noticed Julie was asleep. "I'm gonna go put her in her crib." Randy said standing up.

A couple hours later they arrived at Monday Night Raw. It was in St. Louis tonight so they didn't have to go far. Tonight was the slammy awards and Randy and Emily were nominated for Couple Of The Year. They were loaded down with bags but most of them were Julie's things. Since they had Julie with them they got to have a private room. Julie had just woken up from a nap. When they got settled in Emily changed and fed her. There was a knock on the door Randy answered it. It was Ted and Cody.

"Hey guys." "Come on in." Randy said. Emily had Julie in her lap on the couch. Cody and Ted went over to them. Julie was looking at them curiously. Cody looked at Julie and smiled.

"Hi you must be Julie." He said. "I'm your uncle Cody and the scary looking guy next to me is your uncle Ted."

"Hey don't be telling her lies about me." Ted said.

"Who was lying."

"Would one of you guys like to hold her?" Emily asked.

"I would." Cody said. When Emily handed Julie to Cody she went right to him. He held her for a couple minutes then gave her back to Emily.

"Well I'm gonna take Julie go say hi to some people." Emily said.

"Ok I love you both." Randy said.

"We love you to." Emily looked at Julie. "Tell daddy bye, bye." She said waving Juile's arm. As she was walking down the hall she spotted John Cena. "Hey John." He turned around to face her.

"Hey Emily." He looked at Julie. "No you can't be Julie." "You're way to big." She smiled at him and held her arms out.

"You wanna go to John?" "Do you wanna hold her John?"

"Sure." She handed her to John. Julie smiled up at him.

"Aw she likes you."

"I like her to." He looked down at Julie. "I'd really like to be your uncle John but your daddy wouldn't like that." He handed her back to Emily. "I've gotta go." Even though he was doing his best to hide it, Emily could tell John was still hurt Julie wasn't his. She went to the Divas locker room. Mickie smiled when she saw them walk in.

"Say hi aunt Mickie." Emily said to Julie.

"Emily she's adorable she looks just like you."

"I think she looks like Randy especially when she gets angry the have the same facial expressions." Emily stayed and talked to Mickie for a little while then went back to the locker room. Ted and Cody had left and Randy was sitting on the couch. Emily put Julie in her portable playpen and sat down next to Randy.

"Stephanie Mcmahon wants to see you." Randy said. "She told me to tell you to go to her office as soon as you got back."

"Ok I guess I'd better to then." She left for Stephanie's office she knocked on the door.

"Come in." Stephanie said. Emily went in and sat down. "I was wondering Emily are you interested in coming back to work yet?"

"Yes I was going to ask you tonight if I could."

"I don't see any reason why not." "You look great by the way." "How did you drop your pregnancy weight so fast?"

"Diet and a lot of exercise."

I'm still trying to lose some weight from my two kids." Stephanie said laughing. "You can leave Julie with my nanny if you want to during the show." "We bring the kids to the show with us all the time." "Sarah's great with kids."

"You're sure she wouldn't mind."

"No not at all." "The reason I asked you to come here was I know that you and Randy are engaged and you have Julie together." "I think with all this happiness behind the scenes you two would look good as an on screen couple again."

"I would love to work with Randy again." "Does he know about this yet?"

"Yes he's looking forward to it."

"When would we start?"

"Next week but if you win the slammy for Couple Of The Year tonight you guys can drop hints maybe even through a kiss in." "Just adlib it."

"Ok I'll tell Randy." "Thank you Stephanie."

Emily went back to the locker room. They decided to take Stephanie up on her offer to have her nanny watch Julie. When it came time to present couple of the year all the nominated people were at the curtain.

"And the winner is…Randy Orton and Emily. They both went out separately and stood at the podium.

"Thank you WWE Universe." She went to walk away. Randy grabbed her hand.

"Emily wait." "I feel nostalgic tonight." "How about a kiss for old times sake." Emily looked him confused.

"You really wanna a kiss?"

"Oh yeah, if I'm remembering correctly we could never stop at just a kiss." He said smirking.

"Ok Randy if that's what you want."

"Oh there's more that I want we just can't talk about it out here." The whole audience oohed. Emily was trying hard not to laugh. Randy pulled her to him and dipped her backwards. Then he kissed her very passionately. When it broke she went backstage first. He picked the award and went backstage. After they were done they went and picked up Julie and went home. Emily fed her and put her to bed. Emily and Randy were laying on the bed getting ready to go to sleep.

"You know I think you kiss me better on tv then in real life." Emily said.

"I had to sell it."

"When we went out there it was weird acting like we weren't together when we've been together all this time."

"Yeah but you played it off really well." Emily turned off the light and Randy a kiss.

"Night Randy I love you."

"Night Em I love you to."


	24. Preperations

Emily and Randy were now back together on raw. They were having so much fun working together again. It had been 5 months since Emily started working again. Juile was getting bigger she was now 7 months old. She was very close to learning how to crawl. Emily and Randy were also very excited because there wedding was in a week. Tonight was a big night it was Wrestlemania. Randy had a title match against Triple H and Emily had a title match against Beth Phoenix. Emily, Randy and Julie were in there hotel room. Emily and Randy were sitting on the couch disgusting wedding details. Julie was taking a nap.

"We didn't forget to invite anybody did we?" Randy asked Emily.

"No but honey there's someone who I want to invite but I'm afraid you'll get angry."

"Why would I get angry?"

"You don't like this person that's why."

"It's not like you wanna invite Cena or som-"You wanna invite John Cena to our wedding, are you serious?"

"See I knew this would happen." "You know that John and I are still friends." "I know a lot's happened between you, me and him but that's all behind us now."

"I don't know Em."

"Please honey for me please." She kissed him.

"What makes you think he'd even wanna come?"

"We're friends."

"You're also exes."

"So does that mean I can invite him?"

"I guess so, you're lucky I love you."

"No you're the lucky one you should be honored I grace you with my company." She said jokingly. He kissed her then Julie started crying. "I'll get her." She said getting up. She walked into the bedroom. "Hey look who's awake." She said picking her up. They went back out to the living room. Emily put Julie on the floor.

"Hi Julie did you have a nice nap?" Randy said. Julie looked at him and smiled.

"Well I'm gonna drop John's invitation off then go get the final fitting for my dress." "Then we'll go to the arena." Randy looked down at Julie.

"Emily look." He said pointing. She turned and looked.

"Oh my god she's crawling." She crawled to Randy who was still sitting on the couch.

"Look who's a big girl." He said picking her up. "What a good girl." "I'm proud of you."

"She's growing up so fast." Emily walked over to them gave Juile a kiss on the forehead and gave Randy a kiss. "I'll be back."

"Ok I love you."

"I love you to." Emily went to John's room and knocked he answered.

"Hi John."

"Hi."

"I just wanted to drop your invitation off." She said handing it to him.

Invitation to what?" He said confused.

"My wedding."

"I don't think Randy would want me there."

"We've already talked about it he's ok with."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes he's fine with it." "Unless you don't wanna come." "I'd completely understand."

"No I want to come." "I wouldn't miss it."

"Ok great." "I'm sure I'll see you around tonight."

"How's Julie doing?"

"She's good she just started crawling."

"She's getting so big."

"Well I have to go see you later."

She went to go pick up Mickie. No one had ever seen Emily in her wedding dress before. Emily was looking at herself in the mirror.

"Ok you ready to see me."

"Get out here already." She came out wearing a beautiful white dress with ruffles on it. "Emily you look so good Randy's gonna love it."

"I spent two months looking for a dress I liked when I found this one I knew it was the one." "Are you sure you like your dress?" "There's still time to pick a different one if you don't."

"I love my dress." "Are you guys still writing your own vows?"

"Yeah." "It was my idea but I'm nervous." "I just hope I don't leave anything out of what I wanna say."

I'm sure your vows will be beautiful."

"I have to change it's almost time to go to the arena."

Emily got back to the hotel. They all got ready then left for the arena. When they got to the arena they dropped Julie off with Stephanie's nanny. They were sitting in there locker room.

"I'm nervous." Emily said. "I haven't had a really big match in a long time."

"You're gonna do great Em." "I know you can do it." "You're one of the greatest I've ever seen in the ring."

"You sure you're not just being bias."

"I'm saying it because it true." "You're great at what you do." "Don't ever believe any different. Emily looked at Randy and smiled.

"Randy have I told you how much I love you lately."

"Yeah but you could tell me again I never get tired of hearing it."

"I love you."

"I love you to." He grabbed her hand. "I can't wait, one more week."

"I know me either." She kissed him she went to pull away but Randy wouldn't let her. She smiled against his lips. Inbetween kisses she said. "Randy I've gotta go."

"No."

"Honey I have to my match is next."

He stopped kissing her. "Ok." "Good luck."

"Thanks."

She went out to the ring. She hadn't been this nervous since her first match. Beth came down to the ring. Emily remembered the last and only time she ever fought her. Although she won it was a very tough victory. Just as the bell was about to ring for the match to start Vince Mcmahon's music hit. He came out.

"I was sitting in the back and I had an idea." Vince said. "A first ever in WWE history." "This Diva's Championship match will still take place but it will now be a tag team match." "Beth your partner will be WWE Champion Triple H and Emily your partner will be the challenger for the WWE Championship, Randy Orton." "Emily if you pin Beth or Randy pins Triple H you'll both become champions." "However if Beth pins you or Triple H pins Randy they'll both retain there titles." "Have a good match."

Randy came out then Triple H and the match started. Randy and Triple H started the match Triple H had the upper hand until Randy counter with a backbreaker. He went and tagged Emily which meant Beth had to come in. It went back and forth for several minutes. Beth threw Emily into the corner. She went to clothesline her but Emily counter with an elbow to the face. Emily climbed the top turnbuckle and hit a cross body but only got a two count. She waited for Beth get up and kicked her in the stomach. She powerbombed her and went for a cover. Triple H got in the ring and tried to break it up but Randy came in to and RKO'd them. Allowing Emily to get the three count. They hugged and kissed each other in the ring. As they celebrated fireworks went off. They were finally champions again.

**The next chapter will be the last one. Please Review.**


	25. Happily Ever After

It was now a day before the wedding. Emily and Randy were both very excited. They were waiting for a few of there friends and relatives to come in. The church they were getting married in was beautiful. It was white and very big. Emily was at the airport waiting for her mom's plane. She hadn't seen her mom since Julie was born. Finally the plane arrived and landed. Emily and her mom hugged when they saw each other. They decided to go to lunch.

"I can't believe you're getting married tomorrow." Mary said.

"I know I can't wait."

"Are you nervous?"

"A little bit but I don't understand why." "I want to marry Randy more then anything."

"It's perfectly normal I was a wreck the day I married your father."

"I wish dad was here." "He would have loved to be."

"He will be there in some form." "I know he would have loved Randy to." "He would be so proud of you." They left the restaurant and headed to the hotel.

"Honey we're home." Emily said walking through the door. Randy came out of the bedroom holding Julie.

"Look Julie grandma's here." Randy said. "Hi Mary how are you?"

"I'm doing good come here and give me a hug." Randy went over to her and hugged her. Mary looked at Julie. "No you can't be my little Julie you're way to big." "Come to grandma." Randy handed Julie to her. "Julie we're gonna have fun tomorrow grandma's gonna watch you after the wedding so mommy and daddy can have some time alone."

"Thank you for doing that mom." Emily said.

"I don't mind besides I've never spent any time alone with Julie."

"Mary have you ever met my dad?" Randy asked.

"I don't think so but Emily told me he was very nice."

"He should be here soon." As soon as Randy finished that sentence there was a knock on the door. He answered it. "Speak of the devil." "Hi dad."

"Hi son." He went in and sat down with the rest of them.

"Dad this is Em's mom Mary, Mary this is my dad Bob.

"Nice to meet you." Bob said.

"Nice to meet you to." They shook hands

"There's my little Julie." Bob said. "Can I hold her?" Mary handed her to him. Look how big you've gotten."

"Before we know it she'll be dating." Emily said.

"I don't think so Em."

"Randy we can't keep her locked in her room."

"No I'm just going to make sure no boys ever approach her." Mary laughed.

"Randy I've always wondered why do you call Emily Em?" Mary asked. "I'm just curious because no one in our family calls her that."

"When I first started talking to Emily I started calling her that." "During our first date she said she thought it was cute that I called her that, so I've just called her that ever since." "I think I call her Em more then I do Emily." He said laughing. After a few hours of talking Randy and Bob went to go pick up there tuxedos. They were driving back to the hotel.

"Randy are you nervous about tomorrow?" Bob asked.

"Yeah but I don't want Emily to know that." "I don't want her to think I don't wanna marry her or something."

"It's ok what you're feeling is perfectly normal." "I'm sure she's nervous to." "I'm glad you're marrying her Randy she's great."

"She is isn't she." Randy said smiling.

"Any woman who can make you give up your bachelor lifestyle is very special." "I honestly never thought I'd see the day when you would settle down and raise a family." "You're a great father and I'm sure you'll make a great husband." "I'm proud of you Randy."

"Thanks dad." When they got back to hotel Randy went and stayed in Cody's room. They wanted to keep the tradition of the bride and groom not seeing each other the night before the wedding. Randy decided to make a call. He picked the hotel phone to call Emily she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi baby."

"Hi."

"I miss you and Julie." "How is she?"

"Good I just put her to bed." "So what are you doing?"

"Finishing my vows."

"You're not done with those yet?"

"Almost I just had to hear your voice for the last few lines." "Em."

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"I love you to." "I'm going to bed I'll see you tomorrow ok."

"I can't wait." "Bye."

"Bye."

The next morning Emily woke up very early. Mary watched Julie while Emily got everything done. She went to a beauty salon and got her hair and nails done. Then she went back to the hotel and Mickie did her make-up. They went and got Mary and Julie and they all went the church. Emily was sitting in the back waiting to start when her mother came in.

"Mom I'm so nervous I have butterflies in my stomach."

"You're gonna be fine." "I wanted to give you these to wear today." She said pulling a box out of her purse. "These were your grandma's diamond earrings." "She gave them to me on my wedding day now I'm giving them to you." "One day you can give them to Julie."

"Thanks mom." She said putting them on.

"So are you ready?"

"Let's go."

Out in the church there were about 400 people some co-workers and some not. Randy was standing at the alter waiting for Emily. He was trying very hard to not shake but couldn't stop himself. The music came on for the maid of honor and bridesmaids they all made there way down the aisle. There was a brief pause then the music for Emily to come out came on. When Randy saw her his jaw dropped. He thought she looked absolutely gorgeous. As she was walking down the aisle she never took her eyes off him. There may have been 400 people watching her but she could only see one, Randy. When she got to Randy the reverend began.

"Dearly beloved we our gathered here in the sight of god to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony." "If there are any objections speak now or forever hold your peace." There was a moment of silence. "Randy if you would now recite your personal vows to Emily." Randy took Emily's hand.

"Emily, from the first moment I saw you I thought you were beautiful." "Over the last year and a half you have given me everything, including our beautiful daughter." "It took us a long time to get here but today I'm not only marrying the love of my life." "I'm marrying my best friend." "Words cannot express how much I love you and I promise to be the best husband I possibly can." He put the ring on her finger.

"Emily if you would recite your personal vows to Randy." She took his hand.

"Randy, you make me feel like no one else can." "Everyday I fall more and more in love with you." "You are the most caring, loving person I've ever known." "I am so happy on this day I finally get to be your wife." "Our life together will be great and I can't wait to start it, with you as my husband." She put the ring on his finger.

" I now pronounce you man and wife." "You may now kiss the bride." They kissed. Everyone applauded. "I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Randy Orton."

They had a reception at the hotel. They had there first dance as husband and wife then the toasts started. It was Mary's turn.

"I can't believe my little girl is finally married." "I remember when she first told me who she was dating I was surprised because she hated Randy." "Then when I had the opportunity to meet Randy I thought he was a very nice young man." "Randy I'm proud to call you my son." "Welcome to our family." It was Cody's turn after Mary.

"When Randy first tried to get Emily to go out with him, I thought this guy doesn't have a snowball's chance in hell." Everyone laughed. "Well I guess I was wrong." "I want to say congratulations you guys I wish you nothing but happiness."

After and a few more toasts and the cutting of the cake Randy and Emily decided to leave. They went over to Mary who had Julie to say goodbye.

"We're leaving mom." She kissed Julie. "See you tomorrow Julie mommy loves you." Randy knelt down by Julie and kissed her.

"Bye, bye Julie daddy loves you." They went up to there room. When they got to the door Randy picked Emily up carried her inside and put her on the bed. He looked down at her. "So how does it feel to be Mrs. Orton?"

"Other then giving birth to Julie it's the best feeling in the world."

"I love so much Emily."

"I love you to Randy."

"Em do you want anymore kids?"

"Yeah at least two more."

"Wanna get started."

"I thought you'd never ask."

They made love for the first time as husband and wife. What started off as a bet turned into something so much more. Something they both never expected. They both wouldn't change anything that happened for the world.

**Well that's the end. I hope you all enjoyed it I had a lot of fun writing it. Although I'm not sure about writing another story. Thank you everyone for your reviews and support please review this chapter.**


End file.
